Remember When
by Kashim Kururugi
Summary: AU: Yuki was born in the past and with the help of her father sets out to search for others that are like her. She hears of one such creature and seeks him out, but things do not go as planned and it sets in motion a spiral of events, bringing about an all out war with rouge vampires, bounty hunters and another dark pureblood hunting her that is linked to her hidden past.
1. Searching For Someone Like Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or it's characters and I make no profit off these writings. I do however own the placement of words and how they are arranged.

A/N This story is rather violent. So if you are uneasy with that you should turn back now. This is sort of an AU in a way. It's a bit hard to explain it and it probably makes no sense in the logic of the VK world. I know he is probably weak in this, but... I felt like that side of him needed to be shown. At least in the beginning.

XxXxX

The old clock in the tower ticked by and finally struck midnight. It was at this time as people were sleeping that the creatures of fables stalked out from their hiding places and prayed on those who were weak and unsuspecting.

While so many of the dark creatures murdered and killed for their blood, there was one said fabled creature that did not partake in murderous ways. And that was exactly who the young girl was searching for. A creature like her, who did not despise humans.

She approached an inn and stepped inside, there were still a few who were awake at this time it seemed and she intended to spend the night here. The inn keeper was an older man, short, with a long white beard and glasses hanging over the edge of his nose. He was busy reading a book, but suddenly looked up when he noticed her presence.

She raised an eyebrow. He was certainly sharp for a human. "Oh, well… hello young lady is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes, actually… I am looking for a place to stay the night. I'm a long way from home. I'm looking for somebody." She said quietly.

"There is something different about you… are you looking for the governor?"

"I don't know. Who is the governor?" She asked the man and he was silent for a moment.

"I believe he is who you wish to speak with. The governor told us anyone coming here looking for him was to be turned away." He informed.

"I see…" She replied quietly. "I will leave then. I don't want to cause trouble for anyone."

She closed her eyes for a moment, before turning towards the door. She had thought she would be able to find someone else like her, but it seemed her hopes had been crushed. She clenched her fists. No. She had come this far. She couldn't give up.

"Miss? Is there… something else?" He asked, folding his hands a bit nervously over the book.

"Look… I came all this way… I must speak with him." She said.

"About what, may I ask?" A deep, velvety voice asked from the shadows. She turned around and the innkeeper gasped in surprise. She hadn't even sense him come in, but she was sure he wasn't there before.

"About us." She answered and the innkeeper gasped yet again.

"Oh, governor… I had no idea. I'll leave you two alone." He said, hurrying away, thinking it was about to be some sort of lovers quarrel. In the dark shadows the governor choked audibly at the innkeepers assumptions, but said nothing.

He let out an exasperated sigh. "You've no idea how much this town talks… you've started quite the scandal. Now tell me… what exactly is it that you want?"

"I don't want anything. I heard about you from others… that you don't… use humans…" She didn't particularly want to say kill and drink blood incase that man was still around somewhere. She was about to speak farther, before he held up a hand to silence her.

"Not here." He said and she nodded him, still he didn't leave the shadows and as she was about to speak there was a gust of wind and she found the surroundings had drastically changed to a den of some sort with the only light coming from a burning fireplace.

"Where are we?"

"In my home… now… young vampire miss… why don't you tell me who you have heard this from?" He asked and she frowned as she realized he was still in shadows.

"My father heard the rumors. I wanted to see if it was true." She answered and was met only with silence. It lingered on and the sudden loud pop startled her, making her jump violently, before she realized it was only a log in the fire.

"I've no desire to harm you, but I believe it is best you leave."

"But… you're just like me. Why can't we stick together? Why don't we find others that are like us?" She didn't understand why he wanted to stay locked away in this place. "You like the humans don't you?! Isn't that why you stay here?! Isn't that why you take care of them and watch over them?!"

No answer came and she looked down at the floor, eyes locked on a flickering shadow cast by an old chair near the fire. She made to leave then; there was no reason to stay here. This man wanted nothing to do with her or their kind. She clenched her fists.

"If you want me to leave, then make me." She said rather bluntly, turning to face the shadowed figure in determination. She had yet to see his face, he was still hidden away. "You like them. You do. Otherwise you wouldn't do what you do."

She heard an exasperated sigh, but still no answer to any of her questions. She didn't intend to leave, she would stay in this town until he decided to cooperate with her some more. And that was exactly what Yuki Cross did.

After the incident she stayed outside and set up camp just outside the town, she had brought plenty of supplies, courtesy of her father mostly of course. Surprisingly, although she was sure he was irked with her presence he did nothing about it.

The vampire rarely made appearances outside, especially during the day; however, he did take care of the people. He truly cared for them. Currently the humans were harvesting the crops and other things and she noticed that he was hidden in the shadowy doorway, watching.

"My lord! my lord!" A young girl called out, walking besides her father who was pushing a cart up the dirt trail. He raised a hand and waved from his position in the shadows and Yuki wondered if seeing the enthusiastic youth made him smile as it did her. "Look at this! The harvest this year is so huge! It's thanks to the help of your knowledge my lord!"

Out of all the good things he did, Yuki found she had been wrong about him not using humans. At night, she always detected the smell of blood, but he never bit any humans. He only did what he did to survive and that much she understood. Her father had drained much of his own blood for her to survive.

Things went well and him and her… they were at a standoff in a way. She refused to leave and he refused to accept her presence.

This went on for weeks. She refused to budge. He would have to deal with it eventually. She knew he had to. There was no other way around it. That night however, things seemed uneasy somehow. There were whisperings amongst the humans and she wondered if she might have to leave for the best of her own self-preservation.

She watched as a group of men approached and swallowed hard, this wasn't good. They slowly made their way up the hill, but they walked past her and she sighed in relief.

In the shadows of the manor the old vampire sighed deeply as there was a loud banging on his door. He knew it was coming. He had heard their whispers. His eyes slowly glanced over at the fire burning in the fire place as the door was kicked open. The people he helped cautiously approached him and dragged him out once they got to him and took him to the town square.

Yuki had no idea what was going on, she quickly pulled her hood up and snuck into the crowd, nobody seemed to pay attention or care about her being there anyway.

"My lord! Are the rumors true? Is it true that night after night, you take little bits of blood from us villagers as we're asleep…?" A man with blond brushed back hair and a short mustache asked with a furrowed brow.

"Aside from that, you almost never go out in the sun, my lord… …you've been giving us your own blood in place of medicine… and your looks have not changed at all since the generation of my father…" said nothing so the man continued. "There are people saying things of you… calling you "monster" and "unnatural"."

In the crowd, Yuki stayed well hidden and when she looked at her fellow vampire, she noticed his eyes sadden deeply at those words. He looked so sad and lost… and lonely. It was the first time she ever saw his face. He looked like a young man.

"You beast!" A woman screamed.

"Give back the blood you took from us!" A man cried out, raising a torch.

"You'll pay us back with your own blood!" Another shouted.

"Dirty freak!"

"Pour out your medicine blood for us!"

The crowd was blood thirsty in a sense as they roared in anger and screamed out insults at the poor lone vampire standing in the middle of it all. Yuki felt sorry for him. After all he did for these people, after the way he took care of them… they turned on him so easily.

"You monster!"

"Go away!"

Her eyes saddened for him. He looked so very hurt, even if his face hid all emotions so very well… his eyes couldn't. Even throughout all their harsh words, he never spoke a single word against them. She realized… that he believed everything they said.

A man ran up to him from behind and hit him in the back of the head with a shovel and the vampire lord dropped to his knees. She froze at that in horror, she almost ran out to stop it, but if she did that she wasn't going to be able to help him at all and they would surround her as well. She had to wait even if it pained her to stand here and do nothing.

The man hit him again and soon others joined in, two men grabbed him by the arms and held him up while a third man used him as a punching bag. The scent of blood filled the air and she closed her eyes for a moment. Humans were so cruel. While their behavior surprised her… the vampire's surprised her even more. He didn't speak a single word against them and he didn't even fight back.

The man continued to violently punch him anywhere he could get a good hard hit in, until he ran out of energy and the other two tossed him onto the ground and started kicking him and beating him. She clenched her fists and looked away. She couldn't watch this.

"Stop! Stop!" A voice shouted, pushing through the crowd and she recognized him as the innkeeper from earlier. "Why are you doing this?!"

"Tch. Stay out of this old man! You've heard the things he's done!" The man that had finally regained his breath after the beating said.

"He has taken care of us!" The innkeeper looked around frantically. "Kao… what about when your little girl was sick and dying… and this man you call a beast saved her!"

Said man gasped as the crowd looked at him, but simply hung his head in defeat and said not a word against the three that had initiated the beating.

"You see old man? They agree."

"At least give him a fair trial!" The innkeeper begged, kneeling in the pool of blood and setting a hand on the vampire's shoulder. The leader of the group of thugs raised an eyebrow, scoffing.

"Hang him!" A woman shouted from the crowd and that started a round of cheering in agreement to that plan.

"Sounds like a fair enough trial for me. See that? They all deemed him guilty. So the verdict is guilty! Let's hang the bastard!" The man shouted and the blood thirsty crowd cheered for him. The innkeeper looked on in horror as they shoved him back and he fell onto his back and watched as they grabbed the poor vampire and dragged him off, leaving behind a pool of blood where he had been lying. It also left a trail to where they took him off to.

As soon as the crowd moved on to the next location, Yuki helped the old man up quickly and he looked up at her.

"You're the same as him aren't you?" He asked her, eyes pleading her to do something.

"Yes… but… if they discover me as well then I have no chance of helping at all." Yuki answered him, glancing over at the blood. "It was a very brave thing you did, but you should leave here right away so that they don't do the same to you."

The old innkeeper looked sad, but he nodded and got up, quickly heading back to pack his things. Yuki stood and made her way off to where they went, it was easy considering the trail of blood she had to follow now. She was forced to pause and hold a sleeve over her nose. The smell was getting to her and even if she had a supply of blood in packages from her father she restrained herself.

She had held off as long as she could, but even though she was a vampire, even though she drank blood all the time. This sudden sight of it all over the ground, the trail leading away. It made her sick to the stomach. It was such a cruel act, she couldn't think of the blood as anything other than proof of their cruelty.

She stopped when she saw the crowds satisfied with finally having hung the poor vampire. He was completely motionless at the end of a rope and the crowd lingered awhile longer, before departing, a few stayed longer than others, some spat at his feet and cursed him once more then left. Once they had all departed, she waited awhile longer. Long enough to make sure none of them were coming back.

She walked forward and stood in front of him, looking up and noticing blood still dripping. She glanced around once, making sure it was clear, before she cut him down and he hit the pavement hard. She kneeled beside him, not really sure where to touch him to prevent hurting him. She realized she couldn't touch him without hurting him.

She heard a loud sound and quickly looked behind her to see a horse and wagon coming towards them and narrowed her eyes, prepared to fight, but once she looked up she noticed it was the innkeeper! He had come back to help even amidst the danger.

"Is Kaname-sama…" He trailed off slowly.

"Kaname?" She asked. So that was his name. "No… he's alive. This isn't something that can kill him."

"Let's… get him into the back then…" He seemed a bit afraid, but together they were able to get him into the back. "Now… take this and run as far away from here as you can…"

"What…? What about you?"

"My family is here… and my inn is here… my life is here. I cannot afford to move from here." He informed. He handed her the reigns. "Please… take care of that man. He saved my wife from her death bed with that blood of his. If he is not a man, then he is an angel. They will come to regret what they've done here today."

She nodded slowly. "I will. Someday… we'll all live in peace together… humans and vampires…"

"That… would be very nice." He said, looking down at the ground. "Quickly. Go."

She nodded and flicked the reigns and the horse rears up and whinnied, before pulling the cart into a sprint. They had to get out of this place in a hurry.

XxXxX

TBC...

Thanks for reading and leave a review.


	2. The Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or it's characters and I make no profit off these writings. I do however own the placement of words and how they are arranged.

A/N I have been working on this next chapter for while, so... here it is. I hope it is enjoyed.

XxXxX

She nodded slowly. "I will. Someday… we'll all live in peace together… humans and vampires…"

"That… would be very nice." He said, looking down at the ground. "Quickly. Go."

She nodded and flicked the reigns and the horse rears up and whinnied, before pulling the cart into a sprint. They had to get out of this place in a hurry. The horse's hooves beat loudly against the cobblestone, before the sound changed as they hit dirt and headed off on a path, trees flying by in a blur and the night chill seeped into her bones.

It was foggy out here as the weather changed, but the moon was bright in the sky. Soon the clouds would obscure it, however. She could smell the rain. Once she was sure they were far enough away she stopped them. She grabbed a tarp and draped it over the horse so that it wouldn't get wet in the storm to come, before moving into the back to check on Kaname.

His name… it felt odd to think of a name with him. It had been odd to hear it spoken, it had been odd to say it and it had certainly been very odd to think of him as that. She sighed deeply as she glanced at him; he had simply rolled onto his side and curled up into a ball. She imagined he was in great pain physically, but she was worried about mentally.

"I know you didn't want anything to do with me, but I'm afraid you're stuck with me now." She said softly moving to light a lantern in the back and glad this wagon had plenty of space and a good roof to protect them from the rain.

She searched through everything and realized that the innkeeper had left them with many supplies and to her surprise a can of blood. He must have cut himself and left it for Kaname to take. That man had truly been one of a kind. Just like her father.

"You yearned to be a kind human and so you acted like one, isn't it?" She asked him softly, reaching up to very gently and very carefully stoke her fingers through his hair in an effort to comfort him in any way she could. "But, Kaname we aren't humans. So… we can't live with them… no matter how badly we want to."

He was awake the entire time, so she knew he heard. It was obvious that he just didn't want to speak or move. He had been broken in more ways than one tonight and it was too early to expect anything from him. He needed rest.

She very gently moved over to pull his long dark trench coat off of him since it was dirty and covered in blood. The rest of his clothes weren't any better, but the innkeeper had packed clothes for them as well as her supplies. He must have gone back and gotten them for her. She wanted to go back just to hug that man and tell him thanks, but knew it would be impossible.

She wanted to finish taking care of Kaname and get him cleaned up, but he was in absolutely no state physically or mentally for it. Of course he wouldn't die from it. That was impossible, but she knew he needed to just rest.

So she left him alone for a while, but made sure to watch over him. Days passed and while psychically he was already fully healed, his head had suffered a major trauma, from being betrayed by those people he so ardently cared for. She already knew that he was never going to be the same as he had been. She leaned over him and watched his face for a moment. His gaze was hazy; he probably didn't notice her nor the dried blood that was flaking off his skin.

"Kaname… don't you think you should get cleaned up?" She asked him, but there was no answer. He only continued to stare at nothingness.

Another few days passed and she was getting a bit worried. She didn't know what she would do with an incapacitated vampire. She was considering just stripping him and hosing him down, when at that moment he slowly sat up. It startled her since he hadn't moved or spoken in so long.

He held his head in his hands for a few moments, but then glanced up at her. That look of sadness and rejection was imbedded so deeply.

"Why have you stayed?" He asked, staring at his hands for a moment. His voice even sounded as broken as he looked.

"I told you… I was looking for others like me… and after what happened… you should realize that we really need to stick together. And… I think… you need me just as much as I need you." She replied quietly.

"But you said you were looking for vampires… that did not use humans… I used them. I took their blood while they were unaware."

"You had to survive…"

"It is… no excuse…"

"That man… the innkeeper. He really loved you, Kaname. He wasn't angry at all. He even left some of his blood for you." She informed softly and watched surprise cross his features, before he covered it up and placed the mask back on. She reached up to very gently set her hand over his.

He slowly moved so that he could jump out the back. He squinted a bit in the sunlight, but started down the path. He knew there was water nearby, he could smell it.

"Wait, Kaname." She jumped out after him and handed him some clothes and the can of blood left for him. "Here… don't forget to take these with you…"

He gave her an odd look, before taking the things. She knew that he needed to go where he needed to go. He was a lone wolf and he was most likely going to leave and not come back. She turned around and headed back to the wagon to hide in the darkness away from the sunlight.

Once he was far enough he found the source of water. A lake and a large waterfall that drowned out most other sounds. He picked up the can of blood and glanced around him, before dumping it out onto the ground.

"Never again…" He said quietly to himself, before he slowly stripped off the bloodstained clothing and tossed them into a pile. He cleaned the dried blood of himself in the cold waters, and burned the clothing, before he picked up the package and pulled out the clean clothes and dressed himself.

He got up and headed back to the wagon and paused when he heard the sound of several horsemen coming down the road. He quickly picked up his pace and ran all the way back, jumping into the back to wake up that girl.

"Young vampire miss… now is not the time to be sleeping. You must wake up. Someone is coming." He informed.

She glanced up at him in surprise. "You came back?"

"If you do not want me here I will leave, but just get up. Quickly." Kaname urged her and she shook off the sleep and jumped out of the back of the wagon and he followed, but when he looked up he realized it was too late and there was a group of men arriving on horseback.

"What do we have here? A couple out for a tryst?" The man in front asked, holding up a hand for the rest of the men to stop. The man took in Yuki's appearance and raised an eyebrow, before dismounting and approaching her.

He was just about there when suddenly Kaname grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him so that she was safe behind his back.

"What is it you want?" Kaname asked and the man scowled. He was unhappy that Kaname dared step in front of him like that.

"Is she yours? That girl?" The man asked, hand lowering to the sword at his belt. "Tell me something… what does she feel like?"

"Enough! That is no way to speak about a woman." Kaname said and the man's hand suddenly drew the sword, but before he could even attack he had been decapitated.

The men behind him yelled in a panic, stirring up the horses and all of them staring in shock at the sight of their leader.

"He didn't even move!" One man shouted, before quickly turning his horse and riding off in the opposite direction. The rest soon followed his lead.

From behind him Yuki was surprised Kaname had done something like that, even though she knew that what that man intended for her was something very bad. She slowly reached up and grabbed his sleeve and pulled at it until Kaname turned to face her.

"Why… are humans so cruel…?" She asked, mostly to herself.

"But, young vampire miss… our kind is not unlike humans." He stated and she frowned up at him, catching a look of despair. She pushed him back.

"I have a name you know. It's Yuki. Cross Yuki." She informed him and then paused. "Why do you have that look on your face?"

"I killed that man. You thought I was a kind and gentle vampire didn't you? So you have no reason to stay here anymore."

"What are you saying? I am sad that he had to die, but I know that you had to other wise he would have done something bad." She replied. "You and I can stick together and we can find others that are like us."

Pain flashed through his eyes and he turned away. "You are truly like her…"

"What do you mean? Like who?" Yuki asked him, stepping forward.

"A woman… that I knew long ago, however… she… threw her life away and has forever become a legend among hunters. It should have been my life. There is nothing left for me here…" He turned back to her and she almost felt the pain coming off him. He stepped forward, like he was going to walk away and leave, but instead of collapsed into a heap on the ground and she gasped.

"Kaname?" She quickly kneeled beside him and rolled him onto his back. He was completely unconscious. As she set a hand on his chest, she realized what was wrong with him.

XxXxX

TBC...


	3. Blood or Humanity

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or it's characters and I make no profit off these writings. I do however own the placement of words and how they are arranged.

A/N I am rather proud of this one, even if it is short. 3

XxXxX

The darkness gave way to a soft light behind his eyes and Kaname slowly woke up, feeling the ache of his thirst, but he held it back. He sat up and found Yuki watching him with a concerned expression.

"You're starving to death. Didn't you drink the blood that was given to you?" She asked him and he was silent for a few moments.

"I will not take blood from a human ever again." He informed her and she sighed deeply.

"Take mine then." Yuki said, inching closer to him and rolling her sleeve back slowly. He looked away for a moment, before looking back.

"You really want to help me?" Kaname asked and she nodded. "Then… would you… please… kill me?"

She gasped loudly and held a hand over her mouth to try and suppress the sound, even if it had already passed.

"What kind of things did you go through to make you feel like this?" She reached up and sliced her wrist open with her nails. "Kaname, please drink my blood."

He held a hand over his eyes. "What sort of favor do you want in return?"

"Favor? I don't want anything from you. I only want to help you." She told him and he looked at her in surprise. "Please?"

He shook his head slowly. No.

She had brought back memories of that woman from his past, but… unlike that woman… Yuki didn't want to use him or his power for anything. She only wanted to help. She was lonely. He held his hands over his eyes. Turning over he pressed his hands against the wood and leaned on them.

"It's okay. You should cry and let it all out."

There was complete silence, before he grabbed her arm and pulled her down onto the floor and pinned her underneath him suddenly.

"Why? I cannot… understand… why? Why do you care about me? You know nothing about me and yet here you are… doing this…" His eyes seemed oddly unfocused. "I am a beast. I am a monster and you should be afraid of me. You should want me dead just like everyone else… or… you should want to use me for my powers."

"I don't want to do any of that. What kind of a cruel person would do something so terrible to someone like you?" Yuki asked, reaching a hand up to touch his face very gently and he still seemed completely surprised with her actions. "You're such a kind vampire… when those humans did that to you… you didn't do anything to them, even though they hurt you so badly."

"Even today? I have fought many wars… I have killed many others. I am not a kind vampire."

"Yes, you are. You are still starving. You need to drink." When he did nothing she sighed. "Come on, Kaname… you need it. Especially after using your powers when you were already starving to begin with."

"No. Never again." He replied firmly. He got up and jumped out the back so he could be alone for a moment, but that proved useless when she jumped out behind him. He frowned slightly. "Must you insist?"

"Yes. I must." Yuki replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What a troublesome girl…" He commented quietly with an exasperated sigh. "What is the point? I see no point anymore… it isn't… as if my life could possibly become any more terrible…"

At that time it started to downpour and his shoulders slumped farther. He lowered his head and stared at the ground, not saying anything farther.

"You're… pathetic…"

"I would prefer if you would tell me something that I didn't already know."

"What happened to the great hero I heard about in the war? The stoic and strong pureblooded vampire that helped the hunters free humans?" She asked dropping her hands to her sides.

"I was never any of that… I fought and bled, it was all just means to an end." He replied.

"I don't believe that. What about the battle of Durres? You saved so many lives by-"

"Why do you persist?" Kaname asked, completely and utterly exasperated with her, but more importantly with this attempt at life which was more of a farce than anything else.

"Please… please… don't give up… I know… that you didn't get the best hand of cards in life, but you have to play with what you've been dealt. You can't quit."

"You… must… want something from me… you wouldn't go through the trouble otherwise."

"I'm not doing it for any reason… I just knew you were all alone like I was. I guess any notions I had of making a friend were kinda pointless, weren't they? You want to be alone." She looked down. "I'm going to go… you… can do whatever you're going to do…"

He said nothing as she turned and started walking down the road, but she stopped suddenly and glanced at him over her shoulder.

"Kaname… I'm sorry for what happened to you… and I'm sorry for whatever made you this way. I wish things could have been different so we could have been friends." With that said, she continued and disappeared.

He continued to stand there alone in the rain, left with absolutely nothing. He dropped to his knees and leaned down on his hands in the mud while baring his fangs in anger. He was angry with his life, with the choices he made, but most of all he was angry with himself. He couldn't believe that he had gone and hurt such a kind hearted girl like that. All she had done was be nice to him.

Then… Kaname did one thing he had never ever allowed himself to do before. He cried. He sobbed and cried and yelled and completely let his emotions do what they wanted to do. Lighting flashed and thunder rumbled, but even that didn't cover up the sound of a tree splitting up the middle and falling behind him somewhere. He reached up and held his head in his hands. His display of emotion let his powers out and not having blood after all that had happened was his breaking point. His head stung and burned and his vision blurred before it all went black.

The next morning came and birds chirped softly in a tree singing to one another happily in the sunshine after the storm. After the rain had washed everything away and cleaned the land to make it fresh and new. That was what Kaname woke to; he slowly opened his eyes and sat up, rubbing at his eyes. They stung in the light, but it was the least of his concerns.

He knew one thing for sure. He had to find that girl.

XxXxX

TBC...

Well... it's basically at the beginning. This time he's looking for her though. Irony.


	4. Searching For Someone Like You

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or it's characters and I make no profit off these writings.

A/N Behold. The next chapter.

XxXxX

He knew one thing for sure. He had to find that girl.

Kaname slowly forced himself up from the ground and blinked several times to adjust his vision, before looking at the horse who had been staring intently at him the entire time.

"You must be hungry right? I'll get you something to eat. Come on." He walked over to the horse and untied him from the wagon, before leading him to some grass. "You know… taking care of you like this makes me feel… almost human. How quaint." He chuckled softly. "But you don't care about that. You just want to eat don't you?"

The horse nickered softly and tossed his head back, almost as if nodding, before eating more. He lightly patted the horse's mane. He picked up on the sound of a group of horsemen getting near and quickly glanced over. It was the group of men from the other day back in full force.

"There he is! That's the demon that killed the mayor's son!"

An impressive looking military man drew a sword. "Fire!"

He quickly turned and jumped onto the horse's back and spurred him into action. Of course he could have killed them all, but he had no desire to kill anymore. The black steed whinnied in horror of the gunshots and reared back, before bolting off down the dirt road.

He glanced back and cursed, they were still behind him. They didn't seem like they were going to be giving up anytime soon. He glanced around and noticed a particularly large tree, one they were under it he used his powers to sever the tree. It fell just behind them and cut to men off, forcing them to stop their horses since it was too high to jump.

"Find a way around!" The military man shouted. He pulled his pistol and fired several rounds and his men settled their rifles on their shoulders and fired as well, before riding off to try and find a way around the giant tree.

Luckily by the time it took them, Kaname was gone and far out of sight. As the horse carried him forward he reached up and grabbed his head. He shouldn't have used his powers like that, but he did. He reached down and felt some blood. He had been hit, but he didn't feel it and it didn't hurt. It wasn't like it was an anti-vampire weapon.

They came to a stop finally and he decided to let the horse rest for a while, before they'd continue tomorrow. They stopped by a stream nearby and he slowly dismounted and leaned against a tree, before sliding down it. He wondered if just maybe this were all some nightmare, but then again he had wondered that very thing once before. He fell asleep shortly after, completely worn out having gone without blood and over using his powers.

The next morning he was up, even if he hated the morning light it would look wrong if he didn't travel during the day. More people would assume as to what he was. He looked at the horse. It had stayed by his side the entire time.

"You are as persistent as that troublesome girl. Mm…" He smiled softly, before getting up and leading the horse with him.

They arrived in a small town and he started off by riding straight to the local inn, hopefully somebody would have seen that girl and if he was lucky maybe she had stayed for a while.

When he went inside the people glanced at him cautiously and watched in the odd way as if a vulture might watch a dying animal in the desert. "Excuse me, sir... I am looking for a young girl…"

"We ain't running a whore house here, boy. Get out."

"Ahh… no you've misunderstood me completely! Is there truly need for such vulgar language?" He asked and the man spat at him.

"I think you should get out."

"You haven't seen a young girl around here?"

"No." He stated firmly and scowled at him. Kaname pressed his lips together in a thin line, before moving on. Surly such an innocent girl like Yuki wouldn't stay here in the first place. Most towns were the same as the first he'd visited and he still had no luck. He was slowly beginning to lose hope.

"I have been thinking…" Kaname stated slowly, patting the horse lightly on the neck. "I was thinking of calling you Rei. Is that alright?" He was met by silence of course. A horse couldn't talk. He didn't expect him to. "Well… I'll call you that then. Wonder if we'll have luck in the next town."

He tried to be enthusiastic, but the next town was no different. A loud, rude no and a door slammed in his face. He really was losing hope in the matter. Maybe he should just give up-no, no he couldn't do that. He had to keep on looking.

The next time the place was kinder and he received a more polite form of them telling him they hadn't seen a girl and it gave him a little hope in humanity. Currently they were in another forest and headed to another town. Kaname took a bite of an apple, before leaning forward and giving the rest to Rei.

"I think… we're getting close… I have that feeling." They started down a small hill. "Don't you think, Rei?"

All of a sudden a gunshot rang out and Rei screamed and the both of them tumbled down the hill until they rolled and hit the bottom. Kaname quickly scrambled over to his companion's side and looked him over, finding a bullet wound in his side.

"No…" He stared at it and raised his hands to try and stop the bleeding, but it was useless. "Don't die… not you too… please…"

A man came walking up behind him and put a gun to the back of his head. "You're wanted for murder you son of a bitch. Come quietly."

Kaname said nothing and slowly clenched his fist, before turning and grabbing the gun and slamming the man to the ground, wrapping his hands around his throat.

"ARG!" The man choked out and tried to pry his hands off, but then glanced over at his fallen gun. He grabbed it and put the gun to Kaname's chest and pulled the trigger. "Wha… you should be… dead! What the hell are you?" He coughed out, trying to escape.

"You shot him! He didn't have anything to do with this!" He tightened his grip on the man.

"It's just a horse!" The man kicked at dirt and pulled the trigger repeatedly until the gun clicked to say it was empty. He continued to kick and squirm and fight under the powerful vampire, before stopping all movement completely.

At that Kaname let go and fell back. He couldn't kill him. He couldn't do it again. He left the unconscious man where he laid and went back to Rei's side. Kaname looked around quickly for something, anything to help. He could only do one thing for his companion. He leaned forward and bit the horse, after a few short moments he pulled back and waited, but the Rei wasn't getting up.

He slowly backed up and stared at the motionless body of his friend. He just sat motionless and stared for what felt like hours. Once night fell and the moon rose high in the sky, he finally got up and stumbled away. He would give up looking for Yuki. Everyone that came in contact with him always died because of him. He heard a soft snort behind him and slowly turned around, he was imagining things now. He stumbled back when he saw the fiery black steed behind him, his once dark brown eyes now a deep violet.

He swallowed hard and stared at the horse that slowly walked up to him and nuzzled his nose into his hand. "You… want to keep looking?" Rei nickered and tossed his head back and Kaname furrowed his brow, before walking around him to get onto his back once more. "Alright… we're going to find Yuki together after all…"

The horse took off, now faster than ever and he was so relieved in a way, but also somewhat sad. This had to be his fate. He was supposed to find Yuki.

XxXxX

The morning light stung his eyes as they rode into yet another town and he stopped and dismounted when he noticed a train station. That would be a good place to ask. He noticed a couple preparing to depart and decided he may as well try them first.

"Excuse me miss…" Kaname began and the woman scowled at him.

"Sir, I don't want whatever it is you're selling." She told him, scoffing. She was a bit over weight… well… that was an understatement. In her purple dress she looked like some type of walking fruit to be honest, but he was being so crass today. Her husband was a small man, balding and wearing glasses that fell over his nose, he sighed and straightened his suit.

"Honey…"

"Miss… you are misunderstanding-"

"I don't want whatever you are selling young man!" She shouted and he sighed.

"Please, just let me explain… ow!" She slapped him over the head with her fan and he blinked in surprised.

"I already told you. I am not buying whatever it is you're selling."

"No! I'm not selling anything! I'm looking for a girl!" He said quickly before she could hit him and the woman's face turned red and he swore steam rolled out her ears.

"A WOMAN?! What do you take me for?!" She slapped him over the head repeated with her fan. "You young men today are so lewd! What is wrong with you?! I am a married woman!"

"What?! No!" Kaname tried to explain, but she just kept hitting him.

"Honey! The train! Honey, please…" The small man begged. Everyone was looking now. The woman scoffed again and slapped him once more over the head for good measure.

"I cannot believe it. He wanted my body!" She said in shock as they boarded the train. Kaname only shivered. The mental imagery was rather disturbing. He rubbed at his head and continued on to the man that sold tickets.

"E-excuse me… sir… you… wouldn't happen to have seen a young girl in town have you?" Kaname cautiously awaited some type of beating or scolding.

"Mmm… gotta be more specific. I've seen a lot of young girls lately."

"Ah… well you see she has long brown hair and a light brownish colored eyes with a slight violet tint to them. She's very, very kind and she's rather young. I've been searching for her for a long time."

"Hmm… think I remember a girl like that. You should head on up to the inn and ask Margret." The man told him and he sighed. "Sounds like you were really paying attention to know those details… she a girlfriend of yours?"

"Ah, no. Nothing like that. I just have to find her." He said and headed off towards the inn next, hopefully she would be there or there would be a trail leading to her. He was headed towards Rei when his vision started getting blurry and black around the edges.

Over in the distance a figure watched him as he showed up and town and promptly got beat over the head.

"That… idiot…" She muttered softly, watching him. She supposed she better go and talk to him since he had come all this way to find her, however when she saw him collapse she had to quicken her pace to get over there, because that was bad. That was very bad.

"Someone call a doctor!" A woman yelled and Yuki groaned. Oh, no. It just got worse.

XxXxX

"Ohhh…" Kaname sat up, holding his head and looked up to find an older man in a suit with a small black bag beside him.

"You're awake. You should rest though… you've got a fever of 112. In case you don't know that's a very bad thing young man. You look like you're starving and dehydrated. When was the last time you had a drink?" The man asked him calmly.

"It's nothing. It will pass. I have to go… I need to find someone…"

"Who are you looking for so despratly?"

"A girl… her name is Yuki. I have to find her, it's very important."

"Yuki… well… there just happens to be a girl with that name waiting outside. I just needed to verify that she knew you. You can come in now miss!" He called and the door opened.

"Kaname… you're crazy… you know that?" She said and he dropped his head back onto the pillow and sighed deeply in relief.

"I finally found you."

"Well… I've never seen anything like what you have young man, but the only thing I can tell you is to eat and drink some more and rest. For a few moments there I thought we were going to lose you." The doctor slowly got up. "I'll leave you two alone. Remember what I said." He exited the room and Yuuki stared him down as he sat in the bed. It was almost… scary…

"You're starving to death."

"I'm fine."

"You passed out! Again!" She scolded. "You need to drink."

"No. I don't."

"You will." She said firmly, pushing him back down with a thud. He pressed his lips together in a thin line then and she crossed her arms. "Come on. I'm not playing around here."

"You cannot possibly hope to force me." He said slowly.

"Watch me." She challenged and he offered a slight glare in return. He tried to get up and she only moved over to sit over him so he was pinned under her.

"Yuki… you can't be serious…"

"I am…"

"Yuki…"

She reached up and slit her wrist. "Drink."

"No! Yuki get off me." He said in a warning tone.

Down in the main lobby a few people listened, easily able to hear through the thin walls and floors. Several people blinked in surprise.

"Yuki off!"

"No! Take it, Kaname!"

"I don't want it!"

"Yes! Take it!"

"I refuse!"

Thud.

"Do it. Right now."

"No! Yuki! No!"

Another thud.

"Kaname!"

"You're on me!"

"Obviously!"

A man cleared his throat and settled his hands on the table. "Well… pay up. I told you they were lovers."

Back in the room the two were struggling and Kaname was trying his best to stay away from the blood, but Yuki had him pinned under her and with his lack of blood he was weak and stuck. He struggled some more under her and squired to try and get away, but she only held him down more firmly.

"This is so inappropriate…"

"Well it wouldn't have to be if you'd just drink." She leaned down and held her wrist closer. "Doesn't the blood smell good, Kaname…? Aren't you thirsty? I know you are… just a little…"

He inhaled deeply and his eyes closed for a moment. She was tempting him and doing a good job at it. He didn't want to drink blood ever again even if he died, but… she was offering it and his mind tried to argue there was no harm in it. That she was a vampire too. That she wasn't human and it wasn't the same. When he finally opened his eyes they were a dark red and he flipped her over so she was under him and grabbed her wrist and slowly licked the blood away. The wound healed all too quickly for him and he slowly raised his eyes to meet hers.

"Do it…" She told him, even if she was a bit scared since she had never had another vampire drink her blood before. He needed it. He leaned down and nuzzled his nose into her neck, before he trailed his tongue slowly along her pulse point and sank his fangs into her flesh. She winced slightly and fisted her hands in his shirt. A vampire's saliva had a natural anesthetic in it and once it kicked in she relaxed and reached over to pull him closer so he would drink more. "Good boy, Kaname…" She said softly and felt his muscles lose some tension.

He was finally relaxing.

During this entire time he had believe in the back of his mind still that somehow she wanted to use him for his powers, but her blood told him otherwise. She genuinely cared about things without wanting things in return and she truly wanted to help him. She wanted to take care of him and be kind to him for no reason whatsoever, he pulled back. Too soon for her liking, but at least it was something and he wouldn't continue on starving with that amount of blood.

With that revelation in mind he shifted away from her and dropped onto his back to stare at the ceiling, he had a lot to think about all of a sudden. She sat up and slapped his chest lightly and he gave her a surprised look.

"Hey, don't go and get that look all of a sudden. Everything's fine and you could still take some more, you need it after all."

"I'm-"

"You better not tell me you're fine…" She said slowly and he shut his mouth, thinking it best not to even try and arguing with this insane girl. "How do you feel now? And be honest."

"I feel… tired… but better…. Thanks to you…" He got up and carefully pulled her into an unsure hug, which surprised her in return. "Thank you… for saving me… Yuki…"

"You don't have to thank me… because I'm happy to help, Kaname." She hugged him in return. "It's alright. Everything is going to be just fine."

"In return… let me take care of you." He said softly, burying his nose in her hair and indulging in a way he knew he shouldn't.

"You don't have to do anything in return. We're friends now right? So there's no need for that." She replied and he sighed.

"No… I want to protect you." He muttered and tightened his hold on her. He knew he had become far too attached to let go. And in such a short time he felt he should be ashamed of himself, but he had been lonely for far too long and the second there was something to latch onto he did it.

"Alright… we'll protect each other then." She smiled at him. She was glad that finally she had someone else like her. Now neither of them had to be alone anymore.

Outside the inn a group of men rode into town. "Alright… so you say you shot him six times point blank and he didn't die?" A man asked, face covered by a bandana.

"That's right… last I saw he was headed this way." The beat up and bruised man muttered. "He cried about a damned horse. I shot it dead from under him."

"If he's here… we'll find him."

XxXxX

TBC...

Doom, doom, doom... and... ah... more doom. Stay tuned for the next chapter and make sure to review for me. Mmm'k?


	5. The Cruelty of Our Kind

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or it's characters and I make no profit off these writings.

A/N I took a long time writing this, but it should be pretty long and a lot is going to happen now. Prepare yourself. Ahem... let's also note this chapter gets a little raunchy. At least in my terms it does. It will get a bit more intense in later chapters. XD

XxXxX

The sunlight had lolled Yuki into sleep, night was the normal time for them to be awake and it was difficult for a vampire to be awake during the day. She shifted, but felt a warm presence behind her and it broke her from her dreams and she opened her eyes to remember that she was with Kaname and he had come searching for her. That wasn't what surprised her most, what did was the fact that he was cuddling her from behind with an arm around her and his nose nuzzled into her neck. He had pressed himself as close as he could get it seemed.

Yuki swallowed hard and slowly turned around to face him and found a peaceful look on his face in sleep. That was so unusual, because every other time she saw him sleeping he seemed to be in agony. He was without reprieve even in sleep. She slowly brought a hand up to his face and trailed her fingertips along his pale cheek and then along his brow, before slowly sliding up to the dark hair that fell into his eyes. He really was a striking creature. Illuminated by the moonlight that seeped into the room from between the curtains his skin liked like ivory and felt soft beneath her fingertips.

She realized it was foolish and silly to even be looking at him like this and started to pull her hand away, but he caught it suddenly, making her gasp. He must have woken during her obvious scrutinizing of him while he slept. His eyes took her in and he pulled her hand back and she charily cupped his cheek. She watched as he closed his eyes for a moment and leaned into it.

"Yuki…" He whispered lowly and shifted closer to her. He reached up to trail his fingers along her jawline slowly, before his fingers grazed her lips and he shifted even closer and she felt her heart start to pound in her chest. His breath was warm and mingling with her own between them as he got closer. He was so close, if she just inched forward a little bit…

"Kaname… do you want-" Before she could finish the door to the room broke open and a group of men entered. Kaname leaned over her protectively and glanced at the group, what did they want? Had they followed him here? Had he gotten Yuki into this trouble? A wave of guilt hit him suddenly. What had he done?

"Is this the demon?" One man asked, keeping a gun trained on him.

"Off the girl you devil!" Another spoke up and was about to grab him, before Yuki pushed Kaname back and moved in front of him.

"Leave him alone…" She said and Kaname's eyes widened and he wanted to put her behind his back and keep her safe.

"Look here little miss… that is no man… that's a demon. Get away from it." The first said quickly.

"He's not a demon!" She shouted back and the men glanced at one another, prepared to move her by force, before a strong wind blinded them and the second they opened their eyes the two were gone. The men looked around frantically and started running back to their leader. "They're gone! Sound the alarms! They can't have gotten far."

Around the back of the building Kaname was quickly gathering Rei.

"We need to leave here…" He muttered lowly and she watched him cautiously.

"Kaname… what is going on?" She asked and he looked away, not answering.

"Not here." He mounted up and reached out a hand for her. She watched him silently for a moment, before taking it and feeling him pull her up onto the horse's back with him. He nudged Rei and he sprinted into action.

As they got farther away from the town, he noticed an odd sense he hadn't felt in a long time, he even felt Yuki tense as she recognized it.

"Another pureblood…" She said quietly.

"He's with them… he's hunting me for the bounty… they don't even realize that he's the same…" He replied quietly and Yuki tensed even farther.

"Tell me what's going on…"

"Soon. Not yet."

"If you don't tell me I'm not going any farther with you…" She warned him and he sighed softly in distress.

The endless sand passed by, bleached white by the pale moonlight. It seemed to go on and on forever and ever as if it was infinity, but it wasn't. Just like the ocean. After a while of riding he finally stopped and looked around, before dismounting and offering his hand to help her down once more. This time, however she ignored it and jumped down on her own.

He looked away. Now she hated him. He knew it. His heart ached and stung at the thought of her detesting him.

"Don't make that face…" She told him and watched as he slowly glanced at her. "Now tell me what's going on."

"It was that bandit I killed… It seems he was the son of an important and wealthy man… and… they have been after me. Yuki…" He dropped to his knees in front of her and she stepped back slightly in shock. "I know I don't deserve it, but please, please forgive me. I should have let you alone, but I was selfish and came looking for you. I brought them with and didn't know it."

"Kaname…"

"You should run far, far away from me. Everyone in my life meets a terrible end. The same will happen to you. Take Rei and leave me here." A loud crack filled the air and Kaname found a force hit him so hard it force his head to one side. He reached up to gingerly prod the reddening area. "You slapped me…"

"You're such an idiot! We got into the mess together and you're blaming yourself and getting all hopeless again!" She shouted at him, holding her hand that had hit him and turning her back on him for a moment. He blinked slowly, as if he might fall asleep or be dreaming, but instead he continued to touch the side of his face uneasily until Yuki sighed deeply and drew his attention to her. She turned to kneel in front of him and took his hand away from his face. "I'm sorry, but you're really frustrating when you get like that… you need to have some more faith and stop being so pessimistic."

She pulled his hand down to his side and pressed a kiss to the redden skin of his cheek, long and lingering that made him completely forget about the sting.

"I'll… try, but… I have reason to be…"

"I know, but it's pointless to think that way." She replied simply and pressed him back, he complied until he was completely flat on his back in the sand as she straddled him and settled her hands on his chest to keep him there. "Tell me one more thing…"

"What thing do you want me to tell you…?" He prodded when she was silent.

"You mentioned a woman then… you had affection in your voice… what was she to you?" Yuki asked quietly, watching his stormy eyes shifting in thought. When he didn't answer she leaned down to allow her lips and fangs to graze his throat. She purposely shifted her hips against his and he groaned lowly and turned his head to the side. It stirred up a heat low in the pit of his stomach that he hadn't felt in ages. If she wanted to bite he'd allow it, there was no need for this torture. "Hm… were you lovers?"

"Yes."

"Did you want to be with her?"

"Yes."

"You said I was like her, are you replacing her with me?" She asked and he swallowed hard and shook his head.

"No."

"No…?" Yuki inquired as if she didn't believe him.

"No." He repeated as he settled his hands on her hips and rolled her underneath him suddenly. "I'm not blind. I know. I know she only helped me so she could use my power in the war. She wanted a weapon, not a lover, but still… unreciprocated or not… I still… loved her."

"Do you still?" She asked and he searched her eyes, not finding anger, but curiosity and maybe even a small bit of sadness.

"I always will."

"And earlier… back at the inn… you wanted to kiss me right?"

"I did."

"Why? Why if you still love her?" She had to know the answers, she needed the answers from him and he seemed willing to give them.

"Because…" He brought a hand up and traces his fingers along her lips slowly. "It isn't the same. It's different with you. It's something else. At first I thought it was blood lust, but in a very short time after not having contact with anyone… I've become very attached to you…"

"As what? A delicate meal?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, but was clearly teasing him. He bared his fangs slightly at her in response to show he wasn't joking. He had become irritated and she was surprised, but not exactly afraid.

"No, Yuki… you're so… beautiful and innocent and pure… it makes me want to hold you and never let go of you. You're so kind. You don't use others… I've never met another like you, human or vampire."

"Kaname…" She slowly reached up and ran her hands slowly up his shoulders and his eyelids lowered halfway. He looked as if her touch would make him fall asleep.

"Yes…?"

"Kiss me then…"

He didn't hesitate and leaned down to press his lips firmly against hers. She slid her arms around his neck and pulled him closer and he didn't fight at all. He tilted his head to the side to kiss her more deeply and her grip tightened on him, before suddenly he pressed closer and he felt and heard a painful sharp click and both burst out into laughter suddenly.

"Ah…" She held her mouth and rubbed at her fangs that had banged against his so violently. "I didn't know that could happen…"

He chuckled softly at her expression and stroked his fingers through her hair slowly, distracted with her and so much so that he could become completely lost in her.

"Yuki…" He leaned his forehead against hers. "I… wha-… what spell do you put me under…? I've… fallen so madly in love with you. I need you by my side at all times… I don't want to ever leave you…"

She was surprised by his sudden admission, but didn't say anything about it. She was only silent as she reached up and brushed her fingers against his mouth.

"Didn't it hurt your fangs too?"

"Mmmhmm." He hummed absently in affirmation, too distracted with her to even really care if it had hurt or not. He felt like he could walk on air, that there was no gravity holding him down anymore. He paused then and wondered what she felt. Was it the same? "Yuki… don't you like me…?"

"Of course dummy. I wouldn't have asked you to kiss me if I didn't have the same feelings you did." She replied, trailing her fingers from his chin to his cheek. He relaxed slightly. "You're worrying about things you shouldn't again, but I think we should probably leave this place."

He stood and pulled her to her feet. "Agreed."

XxXxX

They stayed on the trail for two days before there were any more signs of civilization. They slowly came to a stop when they noticed smoke coming from the distance.

"It smells like…"

"Burnt flesh and blood…" Yuki finished for him, he made to turn Rei back and turn around but she dug her nails into his sides. "No. There could be people that are still alive and needing help!"

"It could also be entirely dead and cost our lives. I won't lose you." Kaname replied abruptly and she was silent for a moment, before pushing off him and getting off the horse." Yuki…"

"I'm going anyway. If people need help I'm not going to stand back." She told him and started walking forward.

"Yuki." He said again and when she continued to ignore him he also jumped off Rei's back and followed after her quickly. "Yuki…"

"Follow me or don't… either way I have to check…" She said and continued on. Kaname sighed deeply at her, but dutifully followed her as she headed into the town.

Yuki paused when she saw the welcome signed to the town covered in blood, covering up the name of whatever it once was. Right below it the population had been crossed off and a few dead bodies lay right below.

She slowly headed into the town while Kaname followed after her, holding Rei's reigns and guiding him along. The only sound in the town aside from Rei's hoof beats on the road was the crackling and popping sounds of burning wood. The dead silence was eerie and even more so as they continued down the streets.

The second they turned down the main street and on the road to the town hall Yuki stopped in her tracks at the sight that lay before her. Heads on pikes decorated the entire street that ran red with blood. She clenched her fists as she surveyed the scene and suddenly felt Kaname reach over to settle his warm hand over her fist.

"Vampires were responsible for this…" He informed her softly, averting his eyes away from the massacre. "Have you seen enough?"

"We're… so cruel…" She whispered and he lightly pulled her along with him to leave. There was nobody left alive in this town.

Kaname looked around once more, before leading them out of the town and somewhat into the forest, where there was a small cabin set up. It had not escaped the murders of the town it seemed as there was a strong scent of blood.

He supposed they had taken all nearby humans and dragged them to the town hall to massacre them and drink until their fill, only to desert the area and move on towards another town. There was no doubt that the hunters would be on their trail soon and he didn't want the two of them in the area to take the blame when that happened.

He let Rei lose outside to do as he pleased for now, knowing that as his master, he wouldn't go too far from him and would stay indefinitely loyal. He didn't hesitate in leading Yuki inside where it would be safe from the stinging sun.

The inside of the cabin was relatively nice, it was calm and quiet and surprisingly clean. The heavy curtains would be enough to block out any and all light and the fireplace would keep them plenty warm and the good part was it was miles from the town and even if the hunters did come they most likely would either take days to find this or never find it at all. Any other vampires were likely to keep away since there now proved to be no food sources.

It was a grim outlook, but it was the reality of things.

During the entire trip there Yuki had been silent. He knew she was upset and at one point he would have been, but after being alive for so long and seeing so much… ones heart tended to harden. Nothing affected him anymore. He guided her to a divan in the main room and urged her to sit.

It didn't take much since she was too lost in thought to really pay attention to the current surroundings now. He reached out and slowly brushed the back of his knuckles along her cheek in a gentle and soothing manner, before stepping away.

"I'll be right back." He glanced around and made his way down a small hall way, he opened a door and found a large bedroom. The next door was a smaller bedroom with two beds and the third and final door in the hall led to a bathroom.

He glanced back down the hall towards where she was, before stepping inside and looking around. He quietly closed the door behind him. Once he was in complete silence he dropped to his knees and grabbed his head in agony with his fangs gritted so hard they might break. While he had taken a lot of blood he was still starving and craving more. Every cell inside of him screamed out for blood and cried and begged for the merciful quench of his thirst, yet he refused himself.

In the main room Yuki slowly trailed her fingers along the soft beige fabric of the divan; she glanced over the curved back and down the hall. She wondered where he had gone off to. It seemed that Kaname was going to be in one of his moods again. She could sense his distress somehow and considered going to find him, but she knew he needed time along so she allowed him that.

She leaned against the pilled and curled up alone. She was cold and tired and by the time she had closed her eyes she was already asleep.

When she next woke up the sun was out and she winced as it came in through the bottom of the dark drapes and reflected off the mahogany wooden floor right into her eyes. She sat up and found a blanket draped over her, meaning Kaname must have been in here while she was asleep. Now she wondered where he was.

She slowly pushed the soft fluffy blankets off and they made a soft rustle as it draped over itself and folded in a small lump. She set her feet down on the floor and gathered her wits and shook off her sleep, before heading down the hall to search. He wasn't there in the hall or any of the rooms, so tried to search the kitchen and he wasn't there either. She frowned a bit. Had he left her? Did he think she was inept and overbearing after all?

Biting her lip she walked back to the main room and pushed the door open and to her relief he was outside observing Rei, whom had apparently found a friend in a white mare. Kaname watched them in silence as they galloped around each other enthusiastically.

"Kaname? Where did the horse come from?" She asked, walking up behind him.

"I am not sure… she must have belonged to the previous home owners." Kaname deliberated quietly, almost as if he were speaking to himself in an odd way.

She felt a twinge of sadness and anger at his words. Their kind did this, pitilessly slayed an entire settlement and left no survivors. She couldn't comprehend why it had to be this way and also why Kaname could be so nonchalant about it. She glanced at him and he sensed it to look up at her from his place in the grass. She sat beside him and he furrowed his brow as he analyzed her face.

"What's the matter, Yuki…" He drawled her name in a manner that made her tense slightly. "You look disturbed… has my companionship finally become detestable to you?"

"No!" She shouted and then pressed a hand over her mouth, silently apologizing for yelling right next to him with a vampire's sensitive hearing. If it bothered him he didn't show it. "No… I just thought… that you left."

"Mmm…" He breathed deeply in thought and glanced over at her again, eyes slowly taking in her expression, before going back to the horses. "It's so bright…"

"If it hurts go inside…" Yuki said quietly, pouting a bit at him since he was squinting so much in the bright sunlight.

"No." He said simply and stood, offering her a hand to help her get up. She met his eyes for a moment, before taking his hand as he pulled her up off the ground.

His gaze went down to her hand in his and he noted how much smaller she was. It made him want to take her in his arms and protect her, but it also stirred his inner beast and made his vampiric instincts want to devour her completely. He found it utterly abhorrent that the monster inside wanted to devour such a sweet and innocent girl.

Finally Kaname let her hand go and stepped back and gave her a little space. Yuki only stood there and curled her hand into a ball, still feeling the warmth and calloused from years of wear. It was nice to have that warmth, yet at the same time it was odd as she felt the slight prickle of thirst. She had never desired another vampire's blood before, the only blood she had ever had was what her father supplied her with to keep her alive.

She finally snapped out of it enough to try and turn away, but she tripped over her own feet since she was still a bit dazed.

"Mm-hm-mm…" He chuckled quietly and held a hand over his mouth to cough to try and cover it up that he was laughing at her blunder.

"Ahh… no way you laughed just now." She said in astonishment. It wasn't often he did that.

He cleared his throat and coughed once more. "Yes, well… I find the things you do charming… even if it's a miscalculation you make."

"Why?" She asked curiously, tilting her head to the side and his eyes softened.

"I don't know, Yuki. You're just endearing. You smell and taste like the sunlight." He whispered, eyes lowering as he stepped closer in a predatory way and she only took a step back in a way to tease him, they both knew she'd let him have her blood.

He captured her in his arms and she pulled him back and both slipped onto the ground clumsily, he made a face at their situation, but didn't hesitating in nuzzling his nose into her throat and inhaling deeply. He was trapped in her cage and they both knew it, trapped so hopelessly far that he had no hopes of ever escaping and had no desire to even attempt it in the first place. He trailed his lips lightly along her skin and prepped the expanse of her smooth skin with kisses.

She turned her face into his where her lips were near his ear, close enough for him to feel her warm breath and enough to make him shiver. "You're starving still… and I know what you took wasn't enough… so take as much as you need." She very slowly brought her hands up his arms and settled over his forearms.

"I'm afraid to take too much…"

"I know you won't." She replied simply and he shifted a bit and continued where he left off, before allowing his fangs to lightly graze her skin. Her grip on him tightened and she glanced up at the blue sky filled with light fluffy clouds. It was so peaceful and warm here.

Just as he made to bite he detected a presence and felt something smack him in the back of the head and splinter under the force. It didn't hurt, it only served to dumbfound him and he glanced at Yuki's surprised face as she looked over to the side. He slowly brought his slightly irritated gaze over at whoever had interrupted when he noticed a small boy holding a stick. He couldn't be older than ten.

He raised an eyebrow at the silver haired boy that looked at him with a mixture of emotions in lavender eyes. "You… _vampire_! Let go!" The boy said, voice strong, but quivering in anxiety and fury.

XxXxX

TBC...

Awww... guess who interrupted. The horses should have given it away though. Stay tuned for the next chapter, how they deal with the bandits, Kaname's hunger and Kaname and Yuki's feelings... along with this strange boy that they've come across. R&R for me.


	6. It's Complicated

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or it's characters and I make no profit off these writings.

A/N Alrighty. Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. So, yes a few people guessed who the boy is fairly easily, but it was my intention. Things have calmed down a little in this chapter, but the next they will really heat up in more ways then one.

XxXxX

"You… _vampire_! Let go!" The boy said, voice strong, but quivering in anxiety and fury.

Yuki pushed Kaname back a bit and he moved away from her so she could get up, the movement of the vampire made the boy nervous.

"Hey, it's alright…" Yuki said softly and held up her hands to show she meant no harm. The boy took a step back at her movement and she stopped altogether. "I won't hurt you. What's your name?"

"W-what are you doing with that thing… and why are you here…? Are you from town?!" He quickly asked, backing up another few steps.

"The-… you're from around here…? Where are your parents?" She asked and the boy's eyes wavered at her words. "Oh… I'm so sorry I didn't know…"

"It was because of vampire! Just like him!" He shouted, backing up even more and glaring at Kaname, but Kaname remained inexpressive.

"Hold on… I know how bad that looked just now, but Kaname is good." Yuki told him and Kaname's lips twitched slightly at her words. "He might be extremely ambiguous, but he certainly isn't evil even if he tries to act like he is."

"He's a vampire, they're all the same and he was going to bite you!" The boy stated, still uneasily eyeing them both.

"Ah, no… it isn't like that. I was letting him bite me…" She explained slowly and uneasily.

"You're insane?!"

"It's… hard to explain. And besides," She crossed her arms. "you're just a little kid. You shouldn't be worrying about these types of things anyways."

"I'm not a kid!" He shouted back and Kaname sighed deeply, pressing a hand over his eyes as the two of the bickered. This was unbecoming of a pureblood, her bickering with a child, like a child.

"Yuki…" He said slowly and quietly. Almost in a warning tone.

"Since you're all alone, you should come with us." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I really want to get eaten by a vampire." The boy replied snidingly.

"Hey, you little-" She was cut off as Kaname reached over and grabbed her, pulling her into his chest firmly and smothering any sound and argument that she may make with the boy.

"I know you may not like me…" He paused when Yuki bit him hard in the chest, although not to draw blood, only to make him let go, before continuing. "or any vampire for that matter after what you have been through, however… I believe that you know you will not survive without us…"

The boy looked at the ground and said nothing. "I'd rather die than go with a vampire."

"I can only implore you to reconsider."

"You don't have a choice since I'm not going to let you die, got it?!" Yuki said, as she somehow managed to escape Kaname's grasp, leaving Kaname to glance around curiously of how she had suddenly gotten away from him. Another thing that surprised him, she was crafty. Although he was only halfheartedly forcing her to stay and if he had truly wanted her to stay there uncomfortably she wouldn't have been able to escape.

"You can't make me!" The boy shouted at her and Kaname stood up and walked into the house, he preferred to let them battle it out and not become involved.

The boy gasped suddenly and looked at her in surprise. "Y-you're a vampire too?"

"What? You mean you couldn't tell until just now?" Yuki asked, becoming curious.

"No… you aren't like him… or other vampires."

"I'm not?"

"No…" The boy said very slowly, before biting his lip nervously and then looking to the ground and back up at her. "But if you're a vampire, why was he going to bite you?"

"Oh, well… we don't like to kill humans. See… Kaname and I both really like humans." She replied simply and now this boy seemed curious. "Come with us."

He stood there for a very long time, before nodding and stepping forward. "Okay."

"Come inside and we'll get you all cleaned up." Yuki said, taking his hand carefully and leading him inside. "What's your name?"

"Zero…"

"I'm Yuki, and my friend is Kaname."

"Snow?" Zero asked and she only smiled a bit.

"No, not exactly."

Kaname kept an eye on them even after he had gone inside, he always watched over everything, making sure there were no dangers. It seemed those two were really alike, idling and talking rather than being aware of any danger that might be lurking.

Sometime later they were all inside and Yuki and Zero were sitting down in front of the fireplace getting warm and Zero had been explaining how he got there and that the white horse outside was his. Worst off he had gotten to the part about his parents and Kaname lingered in the shadows far away from the two while they talked.

"It was in town… everything seemed so normal… and then those things… they came… and they killed everyone… and mom and dad they… they tried to hard… and my… brother…" Zero was unable to finish his sentence. "I was trying to hunt down any vampires I could find and kill them… and I ran into you…"

"Well… a stick isn't going to do much against a vampire you know." Yuki stated quietly. "I'm sorry about what happened to your family. Kaname and I will do our best to take care of you."

"Where is… it?"

"What?"

"The other vampire…" His voice held contempt and Kaname couldn't blame him for it, but he continued to remain in shadows.

"Oh, he's over there somewhere." Yuki replied. "But it's not nice to talk about him like that. I know he seems dark and scary, but he's actually very sweet even if he hides it."

"No. He feels dark just like them, but you feel light." Zero replied quickly and she only sighed at his words, knowing she wouldn't be able to change his mind easily, but it didn't mean she'd give up. "How come he was going to bite you…?"

"What?"

"Earlier…"

"Oh… well… you see… uhm…" She bit her lip and glanced around in search of some distraction, but found none. "It's kind of complicated. See… since… Kaname and I-"

"Oh, God… is this 'the talk' vampire style? If it is I don't want to hear it!" He shouted suddenly and her face reddened visibly and in the background Kaname rolled his eyes at them.

"No! That isn't what I was getting at! We're not like that at all! We just have to feed on blood and since we don't want to drink from humans we have to drink from each other!"

"Ugh… thank God." He buried his face in a couch pillow and all was silent for a few moments of awkward unease and disturbing thoughts.

"You know what I think? I think it's past your bedtime." She got up quickly, wanting this day to end already and Zero followed her into the extra bedroom with the same thoughts. She made sure he had plenty of blankets and was comfortable, (and also doing her best to calm herself down after such an embarrassment) before seeking Kaname out in the main bedroom. "Why did you hide?"

He was only silent at her words, watching her from the dark corner near the window where the white satin curtains were drawn back and emitting a soft pattern of moonlight in the center of the bed near the wall in the room.

The sound of his silence was evident that he was bothered, so instead she approached him carefully and his gaze followed her every movement. She sighed softly and reached up to settle her hands lightly on his stomach while she met his eyes in the dark.

"Are you not going to talk to me again?" She asked him and his eyes shifted away from her to the highlighted white curtains near the window. "What's wrong? Don't tell me you're jealous…"

"No."

"You are!" She slapped his chest lightly and backed away from him. "I really can't believe you. If you didn't want to be lonely you shouldn't have lurked around in the dark. The three of us all could have talked you know."

"I wouldn't know what to say."

"No. I guess an old recluse wouldn't…"

"Yes, you're right." Kaname replied quietly, watching her uneasily in a way and tensing when she moved to sit down on the bed. He clenched his fists and brushed his fingers together lightly, subconsciously wanting to reach out and touch her.

Her gaze went from the door back to him and she noticed he had finally stepped right in front of her, although if he was aware of his actions or not she didn't know. He kneeled before her and settled his hands over hers that had been folded in her lap.

"Kaname, why do you do these things to yourself?"

"I've told you once before. Everyone I come into contact with suffers a horrible fate. I would rather not become involved with the boy. I will make his life miserable."

"He lost his entire family… and vampire or not he could really use a father figure right now to take care of him. Kids at that age are really fragile…"

"You expect me to be that?"

"No, but you could at least try and comfort him."

"Yuki…" He sighed deeply. "I can't."

"I think it would be good for you as well..." Yuki said quietly, removing one of her hands to settle in his hair gently. "Creating bonds with others will open up your heart and you won't be so lonely anymore."

He was silent for a long moment, before pressing her back onto the bed rough and moving over her to bite into her shoulder. He had needed blood since early this morning and that interruption had only served to make his cravings worse. It made him even more afraid that he would take too much.

"Ah." She gasped in surprise and quickly fisted a hand in his hair, wincing. "You're… going to be completely obstinate aren't you?" She asked him and his only response was to release her shoulder only to sink his fangs into her throat instead and in turn her other hand came up and fisted in his shirt near his shoulder.

After several long minutes he eased up and her grip on him loosened a bit as she relaxed, feeling tired and worn out from the blood he had taken. He stayed like that for a few moments, before finally pulling away and slowly lapping up the blood that had been left behind and her grip tightened for a second and loosened again, making him glance at her cautiously.

"Take some of mine… I know what I took was too much." He waited patiently for her to take his blood, but she only offered him a slight smile and pushed him away.

"I can't…"

"Why not…?" He was confused and if he were completely honest he was hurt as well. Didn't she have the same feelings? Then again… she also told the boy, Zero that they weren't together in that way. His shoulders slumped suddenly and he backed away. Maybe she hadn't meant she loved him in that way when they were running from the town. He must have misheard her. "I understand…"

Yuki frowned at him then. "Why are you making a face like that?" She asked, slowly reached up to take his face in-between her hands.

He reached up to brush her hands away and it left her confused, what was wrong with him? Why was he suddenly pushing her away? He took a deep breath, before getting up and leaving the room to disappear into the dark shadows.

There was a long drawn out silence and if he hadn't taken so much blood she'd have gone after him, but she was too weak at this time. She would have to wait and search for him and now she was slightly afraid he had run away. She whined quietly as she turned over and pulled the blankets over her, she really hoped he hadn't run away.

XxXxX

After having fallen asleep sometime during the night Yuki jerked awake and quickly say up, looking around the room finding it was still dark out. Her blood had regenerated fully and she was at full strength again so she got up and headed out down the hallway, intent on finding Kaname. A small bout of panic struck her when she didn't see him anymore and she quickly went into the main room, nothing.

She was just about to turn and run outside when she noticed the shadow on the divan. He had gone out here to sleep and again even in sleep he looked troubled. Stepping forward she kneeled beside the divan and reached up to stroke her fingers along his cheek. The second she touched him he woke and she was met by a blank stare as he grabbed her hand and brushed it away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." She whispered softly. "Why did you run away?"

"Yuki, have you ever desired to be human?" Kaname asked in a strange tone and she frowned in return to the question.

"Do you?" Yuki retorted and he looked away from her, giving her the answer already. "I already knew that you desired to be a human, Kaname. Why would you ask me though? This is the way I was born and this is the way I'm meant to be. So I won't change it."

"I see." Again at his vague reply she frowned.

"What are you thinking…?" She wanted to reach out and touch him, hold him, but he was busy pushing her away. He didn't reply to her question and instead got up and left the room to head out the back door.

Yuki huffed and got up to follow him out the back door to a shed, which he had left the door open on and she walked in to find him digging through the tools and he had set up what seemed to be a makeshift lab.

"I discovered… a way… to turn a vampire into a human." He told her calmly and shifted through a few glowing test tubes.

"Really…?" She forced a smile at this news. She would be alone again, but if it was what he truly wanted she would be happy for him. "That's great then. You can make yourself human."

"I can't actually." Kaname said, setting down a vial and glancing at her. "It requires the life of another vampire… that's… why I asked you."

There was a short stunned silence and he turned back to the vials and test tubes and mixed some things together, with the soft clicking of glass as he did so.

"Why…? Why would you even think like that? You wanted to… you would die!" She shouted and clenched her fists, wanting to reach out and slap him.

"I am quite aware of that." He replied bluntly, continuing in his work.

"So you want to die then?" Yuki asked him and he didn't reply. "So… you really don't love me at all do you? You only think of that woman… that's why you want to die."

His hands ceased all movement and he glanced at her over his shoulder, before setting the things down and slowly approaching her. She stayed there unfaltering and didn't look up as he closed the door to block out the light from the rising sun.

"That is not…" He paused and cleared his throat and he stood behind her and lightly brushed some of her hair back behind her ear. "Yuki… I assure you that I will never love anybody like I love you, but you don't seem to share my feelings." A deep sigh escaped him and she looked down.

"But I do like you, Kaname…"

"But you don't love me?" He asked lightly, slowly reaching down to spread a hand along her stomach and pull her back into his chest to breath in the scent of her blood beneath the skin of her neck.

"No… it's not that at all. I'm confused…" She admitted uneasily.

"You wouldn't drink my blood… if you loved me you would desire it strongly."

"I've never drunk the blood of anyone aside from my father's… it's awkward for me… and I'm scared… I… I've never really… it's just intimidating because you've had a lover and I had nobody so you know a lot more than I do."

"Oh?" It seemed to be a sudden revelation for him judging by the tone of his voice. "I understand then… but what you told the boy… I had thought that you did not reciprocate my feelings."

"Ah… you heard that?" She asked uneasily and he nodded slowly. "I thought you left before that. It's just… he thought that you and I…"

"But… aren't we?"

"But we haven't done anything like that!" She shouted, feeling her face heating up at just the thought of it.

"Would you like to…?" He asked and judging from the smirk on his face he found it amusing and was seeking to embarrass her farther.

"Kaname!" She scolded and quickly turned and pushed him back a few steps. His lips twitched up into a slight grin.

"I only meant innocent things like holding each other and kissing. What were you thinking of perverted things, Yuki?"

"Yeah, right!" Yuki scoffed, disbelievingly at his words and he only stepped forward to set his hands on her shoulders and place a kiss to the top of her head gently.

"I will not doing anything perverted to you. I promise." He very slowly slid his arms around her and held her in silence and she momentarily forgot her embarrassment and reached up to hold him as well. It lasted in a long comfortable silence for a while.

"I should check on Zero… I don't want him to run off." She told him and he nodded and let go of her, to which she smiled and pulled him down by the collar of his shirt to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Be careful with your experiments… okay? Don't get hurt."

"I won't, Yuki." He promised as she pulled away and headed out and back into the house. He breathed deeply the scent that lingered in his shirt still where she had touched. A very heavy weight had been lifted off his heart now that he knew she was only afraid.

He understood perfectly well how it could be intimidating for her and especially since she had never really had contact with other vampires before. His only hope was that she would soon get over it, even if he was patient, because he desperately and achingly desired her bite just as much as he desired her blood.

Meanwhile Yuki had entered the house and checked on Zero since it was morning and he was human so it would make sense for him to be awake.

"Good morning, Zero." She said smiling and the boy rolled his eyes at her.

"You're so overly cheerful for a vampire." Zero muttered as he walked past her and out of the room to the main room.

"Hey, don't be grouchy. Would you like some breakfast?" Yuki asked and he gave her an odd look at her suggestion. "I'll make something."

As she disappeared into the kitchen he scowled and looked around in silence. Zero wasn't really sure why he stayed with vampires, but he had for some reason. Maybe it was because of the female vampire that seemed kind and light unlike the others, he couldn't be sure at all.

He slowly approached the fireplace and looked around, noticing a picture that had been knocked off the edge. Picking it up he noticed it was a small family and winced, he had seen them killed in the town along with everyone else. It brought back unpleasant memories and he quickly set it back on the ground where it had started to collect dust.

The back door swung open and the dark vampire stepped in and he glared at him, while he remained passive in regards to the cold look, not exactly caring.

Kaname sighed deeply when he closed the door behind him, he could smell something burning in the kitchen and wondered what in the world it could be, but seeing the boy in this room meant it was Yuki doing what he assumed was cooking… or at least trying to.

He slowly made his way into the kitchen and watched her curiously. "Yuki…?" He drawled and she glanced over at him sheepishly.

"Oh… uhm…" She wasn't sure what to say. "I was just making breakfast."

"I see." He replied calmly.

"What…? You think you could do better, huh?"

He stepped forward and settled a hand on the counter on either side of her. "No, Yuki. I don't. I never bothered learning… considering I don't eat human food."

"Eh? You don't eat human food?! You've never had any before?"

"I have, but it does nothing for me." He replied and she frowned at him.

"There has to be something. What about sweets?" She asked and he leaned down to lightly brush his lips along her throat.

"If _you_ count then I like it very much…"

"Kaname…" She pouted, pushing him back a bit. "I'm being serious."

"Mmm… I have sensitive tastes. I don't fancy them." He stated, while stepping back to give her space and she only rolled her eyes.

"There's no way you could have tried everything to know that for sure."

He raised an inquisitive brow at her words and leaned against the counter behind him while crossing his arms over his chest. "Is that so? Well, Yuki… what do you propose…?"

"You should try something that you haven't." She replied, watching his amused face.

"Alright, I'll do something I don't like on one condition… if you bite me."

"I can't…" She said uneasily. "At least not yet…"

"Do you desire my blood at all…?" He asked, a bit unhappy at her saying that she couldn't again.

"I'm… not sure…" Yuki told him, turning around so her back was to him since she couldn't say it face to face. "I do have feelings around you… I'm just not sure… since I've never had them before."

"Why are you unable to just try and see? Just a little?"

"Uhm." She avoided him and went back to adjusting the flame on the stove and he continued to wait for an answer.

"Yuki…" He urged and she tensed.

"I've never actually used my fangs. I've only ever drank from a cup with blood."

"That's… hardly satisfying."

"I wouldn't know. I'm not experienced in that matter…" She replied despondently and he dropped his arms to his sides and grimaced.

"It's not fair to you. I'm sorry, Yuki."

"Don't be…" She quickly grabbed a plate and handed it to him, causing him to furrow his brow in return at her actions. "Here. You can eat breakfast with us."

He was tempted to speak and ask if she was okay, but decided not to address the matter at this point in time. It would have to be later that he did. For now he helped her set the table and prepare things as Zero cautiously entered and eyed them awkwardly.

"Come in and sit, Zero." She pushed Kaname towards the table as well. "You too."

Both sat down while she went back to get everything.

"I didn't know vampires ate food…" Zero said quietly while sitting down and keeping his eye on Kaname, said vampire raised an eyebrow.

"They don't." He responded offhandedly. "But she doesn't add up to our description. She likes human food… and eating…"

"I'll say. She's different."

"Yuki is Yuki."

This time Zero furrowed his brow and stared at Kaname. "So she's special to you then… and you like her? You're different too then… I've never seen vampires care about anyone other than themselves."

"No, I don't care about anything other than Yuki." He replied casually.

"Right… well… maybe I'm wrong about you." Zero said, pursing his lips.

"Yes, quite possibly." He settled his hands folded on the table and Zero gave him another look.

"And… you act well mannered. You two are really weird vampires, you know that? You must be freaks in the vampire world."

"Also possible."

After a few more minutes Yuki came out with some plates and set them on the table, before taking a seat with them as well.

"Alright! Let's eat!"

XxXxX

After breakfast they had all headed off to do their own thing and Yuki had gone off to do her own thing an hour ago and Kaname sat outside on the steps of the front porch and waited. He was worried and wasn't sure where she was or what she was doing.

"You look like a love sick puppy." Zero scowled, sitting on the swing on the porch as well and keeping an eye on him.

"I am worried."

"She's a pureblood right? So I'm sure she'll be fine." He replied and leaned back on the swing, while Kaname furrowed his brow in response and turned to the boy.

"How did you know she was a pureblood?" He asked him, suspicion rising suddenly.

"I…" He froze, now slightly afraid and quickly searching for an answer of some sort while the vampire started tensing up.

"Tell me." Kaname said, standing up now and getting closer, clenching his fists. "I could always drink your blood and find out…" He threatened and Zero flinched suddenly as if he had been slapped.

"My parents were hunters! So stay away!" Zero shouted at him and threw one of the pillows on the swing at him.

The pillow hit him directly in the face, but he didn't move or say anything for a long while, leading to a very tense stare down between the two of them. Neither knowing what the other might do.

"Hunters? Why would you be scared to tell me that?" Kaname's voice was filled with doubt and he was extremely tensed up.

"Hey… what's going on you two?" The sound of Yuki's voice came from the yard where she had walked up from and both broke their stare down to glance at her. As she got closer she noticed the boy was so afraid he was shaking and she quickened her pace and grabbed Kaname by the arm and shoved him into the cabin. "Go to the bedroom. We'll talk in there."

"Yuki, no I-" He started, but was cut off.

"I said go." She ordered sternly, not willing to budge at all and he narrowed his eyes at her, but complied with her wishes. She turned to the boy after Kaname had gone inside. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"It was nothing… but… he's probably going to try and kill me now… you might too…"

"What? Why would I kill you?"

"My parents were vampire hunters. That's how I knew." Zero replied uneasily.

"Why would that make us want to kill you?" Yuki asked him, confused.

"My parents hunted and killed your kind… you're not angry at all?"

"Killing makes me sad, but… there are bad vampires that do have to die otherwise they would kill innocent humans. So I understand." She replied. "Don't worry about Kaname. I'll talk to him."

"If you say so." Zero said and finally relaxed in his seat, but he still frowned at the thought of Kaname and what he would do. If only he would older he would easily be able to kill him instead of being afraid of being too small and being a victim.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you. I promise." She assured him and smiled, before heading inside to speak with Kaname.

XxXxX

TBC...

What will happen when Yuki and Kaname talk? Are they really as safe as it seems hiding out in the cabin? And what will their next move be? Stay tuned for the next chapter~


	7. The Hunters

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or it's characters and I make no profit off these writings.

A/N Here is the next chapter, couldn't get it up due to a bout of writers block. Nasty little bug locking my poor muses up. Don't worry. The muses are safe now and back to their old mischief. My muses look kinda like kurosuke (the little black soot particles found in Miyazaki's stories) except they are rainbow colored.

XxXxX

Yuki had stopped at the door to the bedroom and lightly set her hand on the cool mahogany panel of the wooden door, hesitating on approaching him in what she knew was going to lead to an argument of some sort. She reached down and opened the door finally after a few moments of having to work up to it and stepped inside.

He had been waiting, patiently or impatiently either one could be true, because he seemed very nervous and agitated. He looked at her expectantly and she took a deep breath, trying to reign in some control over the situation, but really at the very thought of fighting with him her hands were shaking a bit.

"You need to go out there and apologize to Zero. You scared him badly." She told him and there wasn't room to say anymore because he seemed irritated now.

"He is a hunter, Yuki. A vampire hunter. You are a vampire." He retorted and she sighed and shook her head.

"He's just a child. You're acting like-"

"Like a vampire? He could kill you." Kaname said and looking into his eyes he honestly believed what he was saying, but it still didn't make her any less angry with him for scaring Zero like that.

"With what?! He's harmless, Kaname." She replied and he shook his head.

"You don't know anything. You can't recognize a threat when it's right in front of you. Looks can be _very_ deceiving." He stepped forward. "I will _not_ lose you, Yuki. I will kill _anyone_ who even touches you in the wrong way."

"What are you even saying? You're going to kill a child?!" She backed away from him. "No. I don't believe this."

"If I must then I will. I love you more than I will ever love anyone and I am not going to go through that pain it's more than my heart can bear."

"I won't allow you to kill that boy. You're overacting!"

"Am I?! I'll show you then." He stated and quickly brushed past her, going out the door and she quickly went after him in worry of what he might do.

"Kaname, stop!" She yelled at him, but it was no use and he continued out of the room and grabbed a knife from the kitchen. "Kaname don't you dare do anything to him!"

"What are you doing?" Zero asked in worry as Kaname got closer to him and was certain he was about to die, but instead Kaname walked past him and straight towards the horses. "Don't hurt Lily!"

"Kaname!" Yuki shouted again.

He stopped at the white mare and the horse screamed in terror at the vampire's approached, sensing the darkness that surrounded him. He grabbed Lily's reigns and pulled her towards him, before reaching for the saddle and bringing the knife down swiftly… he cut the saddle off and tossed it onto the ground and searched it thoroughly.

Zero sized up and Yuki could only stare at him thinking he had gone insane. Kaname carefully pulled it apart and when he found the hidden pistol in it he held it up and checked the chamber, before tossing it to the ground in front of them. In the grass a black metal barreled and smooth wooden handled revolver glinted slightly in the light.

"Is he still just a helpless boy, Yuki?" He asked and then completely ignored them and went into the cabin.

Zero very slowly moved to pick up the gun and opened the chamber to look at it, before tucking it into his pants carefully.

"So you really are a dangerous hunter and that's an anti-vampire weapon… why were you using a stick instead of that?" She asked, not sure what to think.

"It's out of bullets, but if it wasn't… I would have killed him."

"Do you want to kill us?"

"I did… at first, but now… I don't know what to think or do." Zero replied quietly. "I don't want to kill you, but I would kill him."

"You can't do that." Yuki told him and the boy sighed and looked down. Somehow knowing she wasn't going to let any killing happen. "Kaname is really important to me… I don't want to lose him. I can't lose him. So I won't let you kill him. Just forget about this hunter stuff… and stay with us... we _can_ get along."

"It doesn't feel like it."

"Please, just try. You'll never know until you give it a chance. And you don't have to worry about Kaname, because I'm watching over him." She promised.

"I… I'll try and stay with you two then…" Zero replied quietly, uneasily and lowered his guard a bit. She held her hand out and he took it as she led him into the house. Once they were inside she noticed Kaname standing near the fireplace and setting a picture aside, the same one Zero had picked up not that long ago.

"Kaname… everything is fine… Zero won't do anything."

"I won't lose you. Before you there was only dread, living with an intolerable pain in your heart for so long… it wears you down until you can't even feel emotion anymore and you're just waiting for the sweet bliss that only death can grant." Kaname stated calmly, passively and she was a little worried by that tone in his voice.

"Even if I could I wouldn't kill her… I would only kill you." Zero told him and Kaname glanced over his shoulder at him.

"Fair enough." It seemed he wasn't bothered at all by the boy's words and Yuki wasn't sure what to think at this point. She wouldn't be sure what to think for some time either.

The weeks passed slowly and while there was a thick tension in the air it wasn't to the point of suffocating, but certainly enough to know it was there and it was a constant threatening presence that left them all without reprieve.

One was seeking to keep safe the only thing in this world that he cared about, the only reason he had for living in the miserable dark existence of a beast. One only wanted to keep the peace, for everyone to get along and for everyone to be happy and without hate. While the other desperately wanted to exact revenge against those dark vampires soaked in blood and shadow that had killed his family.

Yuuki sat alone in the kitchen, sighing to herself while thinking of everything that had gone on and that things still weren't going too well. It was frustrating to say the least, knowing she could do nothing about those two not getting along. Mainly Kaname spent time in that makeshift lab of his while Zero was off napping with his horse. It was a strained awkward silence should the two run into each other and she found it extremely frustrating to have to try and play peacemaker.

It was late in the evening by the time she decided to search for Kaname, although she already knew he was in the shed in the back with whatever experiments he was doing. His experiments were scaring her a little bit, because she wasn't sure what his intentions with them were.

She headed out the back and stopped at the door, hesitating for a few moments. She hadn't seen him in days and she wasn't sure what he was currently doing, so it was needless to say she was worried and that was what pushed her to open the door.

What she saw there surprised her. Kaname was passed out over a makeshift desk, which indicated he must not have been sleeping the past few days she hadn't seen him. She started to step forward to wake him, but stopped when she saw all sorts of equations drawn on the walls. It only left more question as to what in the world he was doing.

She hadn't noticed that he had stirred slightly at her presence, too distracted with all the writings on the walls. It was unnoticed as he got up and walked up behind her quietly, he leaned over her shoulder and her eyes widened and she jumped.

"Kaname!"

"Answer me a question…" He started slowly and she furrowed her brow at his odd words all of a sudden.

"Kaname I… oh… fine… ask."

"There was a queen who had two horses. She used these horses to help her win a battle against a neighboring king. After the battle, both victor and vanquished lay side by side. How tall is the queen's castle?"

She simply stared at him in confusion, before pursing her lips for a moment.

"She doesn't have one?" She answered more sounding like a question than an answer and his lips twitched up into a ghost of a grin.

"They were playing chess, so the queen's castle is about two inches tall."

"Oh. Okay… " She really wasn't sure what he was saying, but she supposed it had something to do with his days spent in here.

"You don't like cheese?" He asked quietly, setting his hands lightly on her hips and leaning down to lightly trail his lips along her neck, inhaling deeply at her sweet scent as clean as sunshine. She was silent for a moment, mind hazing over at his actions, before she turned around to face him.

"I've never played." Yuki said and put a little distance between them, feeling a slight ache in her throat at his closeness. She didn't want to give into it.

"Truly? That's quite a shame… I could teach you if you'd like." There was a moment of silence before Kaname smiled and stepped back.

She smiled as well at his cheerful mood. "There's no catch is there?"

"No." He chuckled softly. "No catch, but I would like it if you would take my blood."

She sighed softly. "I can't."

"I will wait however… from now on I will not drink from you until you take from me as well. I refuse to continue to take advantage of you."

"You're not. I let you." She said slightly grumpily as she crossed her arms over her chest. She wasn't happy with him pushing her on the issue. "You have to drink, or you'll start passing out again."

"On the contrary… I am no longer starving and you will be the one doing that from having me feed off you without giving in return." He turned and walked out and she was left completely dumbfounded at his actions.

"Wait, where are you going?" She asked him.

"I'm going to clean up. You can follow if you'd like." He replied easily, without stopping and she froze and stared at his back.

"What's that supposed to mean? Do you want me to see you-" She was cut off at he stopped and glanced at her.

"I honestly wouldn't mind at all… it would be nice if you would join me."

"I… you… but…" She stuttered and he simply chuckled quietly and walked away. She couldn't even say anything to him after that and quickly snuck back inside the cabin.

The second she slammed the door behind her Zero looked up and gave her a weird look, but said nothing and continued to snack on an apple he had gathered from a tree outside earlier.

"What are you even doing, weirdo?" He asked, still a bit uneasy, but becoming use to the odd vampire he lived with.

"Ah, Kaname ran off."

"So find him or don't." Zero simply shrugged, not caring either way, considering he strongly disliked Kaname for a reason he couldn't quite place.

Yuki sighed in return at Zero's words; she really wasn't sure what to do considering Kaname had been acting so oddly lately. She huffed, he must have been joking when he said that anyways, so she decided she would go hunt him down and see what he was really up to.

"Are you alright alone then?" She asked and Zero scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I survived on my own without you guys before you know…" He replied and since winced slightly at his words, but nodded and opened the door and headed out.

She followed his trail to find where he had gone off to, it took a while and by the time she eventually came across him it was night. He glanced at her curiously from where he was sitting against a tree, but said nothing at her appearance there and brought his gaze back out to the lake, watching the water ripple and reflect the moon's light.

"What are you really doing out here?" She asked, slowly coming to a stop beside him and looking down at him.

"I wasn't lying." Kaname replied calmly and she gave him a curious look, before he slowly got up and glanced back at the water. "If you want…"

"You're really serious then…"

"If I make you uncomfortable I won't make you stay, but you did come here your own of free will in the first place." He walked the short distance to the edge of the lake and slowly removed his shirt and she flinched and looked away.

"I won't leave…" She replied quietly, a bit edgy and he glanced at her as he set a hand on his pants and his lips twitched up into a slight grin.

"Does it bother you? There's nothing wrong with nudity. You have seen prominent paintings haven't you? They vaunt it. It is only bad if your intentions while looking at it are and I assure you mine are not in that place." He held out his hand. "Come here, Yuki."

She stood silently there for a moment and bit her lip, not sure what to do yet, but his words were reassuring because she knew he wasn't going to lie about something like this. She stepped forward and set her hand in his and he took it and led her back a few more steps, before he let go and finished undressing. She found she couldn't quite look at him at this point, she already felt like her face was on fire and surly he could tell.

He very lightly set his hands at the edge of her blouse and looked at her cautiously, waiting in silence for her to give an answer to his mute question.

"Okay…"

"You don't sound certain." He replied with some concern and she quickly shook her head.

"No, I'm sure." Yuki replied a little shakily and he offered her a soft smile and lightly trailed the tips of his fingers along her warm cheek. Since he was stalling she decided to very lightly push him back and nervously and messily undress. He averted his eyes for her to make it easier so she didn't fumble quite so much.

He glanced up to meet her eyes once she finished and he pulled her back with him into the water without really looking at her so she wasn't so nervous.

"Ah, it's a little cold." She muttered and he smirked slightly as they got farther into the water before stopping.

"You will get used to it." He promised.

"So says you." She splashed him and he only sighed and stared at her. "What's the matter? Not going to do anything about it?" She splashed him again and he furrowed his brow. "Come on!"

He normally wouldn't have thought of tossing water at a woman, but he figured out what she wanted and splashed her back and it started an all-out war of water splashing, until she used her powers to completely soak him with a particularly large amount of water.

"Yuki!" He laughed and shielded his eyes against the assault. "That isn't fair."

"I don't remember making any rules." She taunted. "I started it after all so I say there are no rules."

"Oh? No rules." He started, sounding completely serious, but his face gave away that he wasn't as somber as his voice gave away at all. "I see."

He moved forward and caught her before she managed to back up. "Okay, no rules for me. Rules for you then." She started and he tsk'd.

"Ah, ah… no changing so suddenly even if it is your game."

"Fine, but you're a gentlemen right…? You wouldn't go and soak me now would you?"

"Wouldn't I?" He asked and she gave him a look. She pursed her lips and glanced away from him for a minute, but then back at his face. He seemed calm and peaceful at the moment. He very gently grasped her chin and pressed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss.

"Kaname…" She expected it of course, but it was different from the other times, it meant something more, since they were utterly undefended. He leaned his brow against hers and was silent while she slowly brought her hands up to trace along his sides, very lightly tracing his ribs one by one and feeling hard muscle beneath silky flesh. He leaned down and brushed his lips along her collar bone before pressing a kiss to her shoulder and lingering there, at this she brought her arms around him and held him there.

He placed another few soft kisses there and she tangled her fingers in his hair as he held her closer to him.

"It's not so cold anymore." She whispered, turning to press a soft kiss to his temple and he chuckled quietly.

"Mi una amor verus. Mmmm." He turned to bury his nose in her hair. "We should return now."

"When we get back, would you stay with me?"

"I will stay with you." He released her so they could get out and get dressed. Since night had fallen it had gotten a bit colder, so they were left with no choice unless they wanted to freeze, even if they couldn't particularly freeze to death the cold was still unpleasant. Yuki realized that while they both looked at the world differently, Kaname really looked at it quite differently than she did. She was glad for his views. Once she was fully dressed she glanced over to find him dressed as well and waiting patiently for her.

She approached him slowly and he offered her a smile, this was a special smile that was only reserved for her and nobody else. It made her feel special in a way that that part of him belonged only to her, that he reserved it for only her.

"Are you ready then?" He asked and she nodded, but grabbed his sleeve to stop him from moving and he gave her a curious look. He realized the look she had and gave her complete control as she reached up and pulled his collar back to reveal his pulse point. She licked her lips nervously and pulled him down a little farther, but as she glanced over his shoulder she noticed the glow in the distance and the smoke.

"Ah… Kaname what's that?" She asked worriedly, hoping he was going to give her a different answer as to what her fears were telling her. He quickly looked over at it and his eyes only confirmed her fear.

"We need to go quickly."

XxXxX

TBC...

Uh-oh. It has finally gone down hill. Will they ever get time to themselves? And just what is happening at the cabin?! Stay turned to find out.


	8. For Lack of a Better Choice

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or it's characters and I make no profit off these writings.

A/N Okay. Here is the next chapter. Just... my muses... they do things. Odd things. Sometimes they work... sometimes they don't... and sometimes they hide under the couch where I can't reach them.

XxXxX

Everything moved by in a blur, it seemed like nothing was important other than reaching the cabin, when they were getting close, Kaname caught her by the arm and stopped her and just as she was about to ask what he was doing she noticed the group of men with the horses.

"We have to get to Zero-" She was cut off by him pulling her behind a tree.

"I will go and get the boy. You just get the horses and wait for us by the lake."

"I can't let you go alone!"

"Shhh… do not argue with me. Just do it."

"Fine." She said, jerking her arm from his grasp, upset that he wasn't letting her come with.

"I trust you to be faster than me to get the horses. That is the reason. Please…" He said quietly, before quickly heading towards the burning cabin in the distance. It left her to deal with these horse thieves; he hoped it would be fine.

Once he came within view of the cabin he noticed two men torching it. He slowly made his way forward and grabbed one by the back of the coat and tossed him into a tree. The other man shouted in surprised and quickly reached for his gun, but before he could he noticed that Kaname was gone, he felt a tap on his shoulder and was also thrown across the broad yard.

With those two taken care of, he quickly made his way into the burning building, kicking down the flaming door.

"Welcome." A voice said, standing amidst the flames, while holding a blood Zero by the collar of the shirt. "I was waiting… to kill you, but how interesting that I find out you have that tasty little girl I've been hunting down…"

"Let him go… he has nothing to do with this." Kaname tried to reason calmly.

"The boy?" He chuckled quietly and as he spoke he lifted his head slightly, mismatching colored eyes glinting in the fire from beneath the rim of his hat. "Why would you care about this human child?"

"Why would you care about Yuki? Your conflict is with myself and nobody else. Let the boy go." He requested once more. "I will not hesitate to kill you."

"Hmm… this boy…?" He reached down with his other hand and his long claws cut across Zero's throat as he tossed him across the room. In that instant, Kaname had chosen to move and it didn't give the other pureblood a single chance to react. They were already gone. "Impossible… impossible!" He looked around in a blind rage, not comprehending how the other vampire could possibly have moved so fast.

Back with Yuki, she had successfully knocked out both of the men and kindly tied them to a tree in a way that they would be able to escape so that they wouldn't get stuck and die. Now she waited by the lake for them to get there, but it was nerve wrecking to worry this way.

She started to pace back and forth, wondering what could be keeping them.

Meanwhile Kaname had been forced to retreat a safe distance to treat Zero's wounds, but to the best of his medical knowledge and lack of medical supplies (even with supplies it wasn't likely to help from this type of injury) he could do nothing, except one thing, but he wasn't sure if he could bear to curse someone in such a terribly cruel way. The poor boy choking on his blood looked absolutely terrified. Of death it seemed.

His eyes took in the entire situation, every single detail. Every single emotion and this seemed like one of the most difficult choices he had ever been forced to make. Finally he took a deep breath… held it… sighed and spoke.

"I'm going to bite you."

The horses nickered quietly, worried with the strong scent of smoke in the air. They wanted to run far away it was obvious. Yuki leaned against a tree and hugged herself, she wanted to go back and check herself, but she knew it was stupid and dangerous for everyone and if Kaname and Zero came back and she was gone it would be ten times worse.

At that moment she heard a distinct sound of footsteps, but only one set and she prepared to ambush whoever it was. That was before she detected the scent and knew exactly who it was and she quickly stepped forward as she saw Kaname carrying Zero in his arms.

Her shoulders slumped at the sight of all the blood and the grim look on Kaname's face. He walked straight past her stunned form and to the horses.

"We have to go now." He told her.

"Kaname… is he…?" Her hands shook slightly at the thought of Zero dying. She shouldn't have left him all alone there.

"No." He replied, with his tone and face completely devoid of emotion.

"What happened?" She demeaned to know; tired of the way he was so casual and secretive. He sighed and glanced at her.

"I have… committed the worst sin… and turned him unwilling into a vampire…" He replied slowly and she backed up several inches.

"What… do you mean…? Kaname what? Why?!" Yuki quickly stepped forward, but he avoided her and shifted the boy onto the horse.

"You better ride with him. I doubt that he would like to be near me now." Kaname replied and mounted his horse quickly. "Let's go."

He left her with no choice…

XxXxX

The newborn vampire Zero had just awoken and as he sat up he frantically looked around while placing a hand over his neck.

"Zero… you're awake…" Yuki sat, sitting up straight in the chair in the corner. "How… are you feeling?"

"H-he… bit… me…"

"You would have died…" She told him and Zero, while upset, seemed to be calculating her words very carefully.

"He saved me from dying… after that other vampire…"

"Wait, other vampire? What?"

At her words Zero looked up, muddled by her confusion. "There was another pureblood there… he wanted you."

"Me…? Why?" Now Yuki was completely unsure of what to think.

"He didn't tell you about it?" Zero asked and she only shook her head.

"No. Regrettably… he left out quite a few things I had to figure out for myself." Yuki told him and Zero lowered his head and looked down at the white sheets. He should be angry like she was, but… he… felt gratitude for Kaname saving his life. That vampire had no reason to save it, he also had no reason for a slave, so he wondered why… maybe… he wasn't as evil as he thought.

"Sorry, is shouldn't have said anything. Don't be mad… I owe him one now I guess… even if… I don't know how to feel… I hate… vampires and yet… now… I am…"

"It's okay, Zero… you need time to think things through, just don't get angry with him either. He saved you… he feels guilty for it. I on the other hand… have to be angry… he's keeping too much from me… I can't keep letting him get away with it."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know. I've been waiting for him to come back."

"Oh…" He dropped his hands into his lap and stared at them. Zero was completely lost as how to feel, he was still completely himself… and these vampires had shown him that there were good ones. Yet… vampires killed his family.

Yuki was also at a loss now; she was deciding what she needed to do. She had to deal with Kaname one way or another. This had to stop with him going off on his own and pushing everyone away. He would get close, but then it seemed he got scared and pushed away. She didn't know what to make of it.

Just as she was about to stand up the door to the room opened and the very subject of their conversation stepped in with his arm tucked into his side and a handful of rolled up and burned papers in the other.

Kaname glanced at them both, before walking to the bed and setting Zero's gun on the bed with some ammunition.

"Where did you get that…?" Zero asked in confusion.

"Since it was my fault what has happened to you, I decided it was within my best interest to repay it in the only way possible, so if you are in a situation like that one, you can defend yourself better."

"There's no way this is the right ammo…"

"I assure you… it is…" With that he turned around and dropped some burned papers onto the nightstand and sifted through them with a sigh. All his hard hours of work had been burned. It was needless to say he was tremendously disappointed. "I almost had it…" He whispered to himself, trying to think.  
"Kaname… we really need to talk…" Yuki said, drawing him from his thoughts.

"About?"

"In private."

He stood up straight and breathed deeply, knowing this wasn't good. "Very well."

She opened the door to the hallway of the room and they both stepped outside, going a bit down the hall and away from the door.

"You can't keep doing this… you're hiding things from me." She said and his lips twitched slightly at her words as if he wanted to retort, but he held himself in check. "And this can't go on any longer… you have to start telling me things…"

"What is it you want me to tell you?"  
"Maybe about that other vampire that was looking for me?" Yuki told him, crossing her arms over her chest and he narrowed his eyes.

"The boy told you about that? I didn't want to concern you with it."

"It is a big concern with me since it's about me!" She yelled at him and he raised an eyebrow. "You had no right to hide that from me!"

He sighed. "You're right… I didn't."

She grabbed his arm that had been tucked into his side. "What did you do?"

"It's nothing. Don't touch it." Kaname replied and she didn't listen and pulled his arm from his side to revel the bloody mess where his hand should be.

"Kaname… what did you do?"

"I had to make the ammo from something." He said, tucking the arm back into his side where it was hidden away. A loud crack echoed through the hall way and with his good hand he rubbed at his cheek lightly.

"What is wrong with you? There was no need to hurt yourself like that!" She shook her head slowly and took a step back from him. "You're completely insane."

"Be that as it may… we are being hunted by another pureblood… the boy cannot be completely defenseless and I cannot guarantee I can protect the both of you." He took a step closer to her, which in turn made her back up and him step closer until her back was too the wall and she couldn't go back any father. "I only want to keep you safe… and the best way is in arming the boy."

"So you're going to use him now?"

"If I must."

"You're despicable." She scoffed and he leaned closer.

"I know…" He lightly brushed his lips along hers; silencing anything she might have said or wanted to say in that moment.

There was a soft click behind them and he glanced over his shoulder to see Zero peeking his head out the door cautiously.

"You're not killing each other right…?"

"Of course not." Kaname replied calmly and Zero cleared his throat.

"Not… that I care… or anything…" He retreated and the door closed. Once Zero had disappeared into the room once more Kaname leaned down in attempt to bite Yuki, but she quickly stopped him.

"Not here… you really are acting recklessly lately…"

"Would you prefer that I did so in front of the boy?"

"No! Of course not."

"Then if not here, where?" He asked and she frowned slightly.

"I don't know…"

"It's fine… Yuki…" He lightly trailed his fingers across her cheek, before backing up and heading back into the room.

"That jerk." She muttered, he had completely managed to change the subject and make her completely forget about the fact she was questioning him on being wrong.

XxXxX

So as to avoid suspicion they were once again on their awake during the day and sleep during the night routine. Two had been able to sleep perfectly well… the third… well… that was another story completely.

Yuki sighed and wrapped her arms around herself, resting her chin on her knees that had been pulled up to her chest. The strong and constant scent of Kaname's blood was enthralling in its own regards. Now she really wished he hadn't gone and done something so reckless, because each minute longer she spent sitting here with the smell of his thick blood was slowly beginning to drive her to hunger.

She risked a glance over at the single bed across from her and then to Zero's near that other side of the room, the farthest one away. Not only did he have to have the strong scent of blood, he had to pick the bed closest to her. She hugged herself tighter as her throat started to prickle and her gut cried out for the blood her body identified.

Groaning quietly her vampiric urges pushed through and she slowly got off her bed and made the couple steps it took to get to his, before looking down at him and biting her lip nervously. She kneeled on the bed beside him, looking at his throat. He was dead to the world; he was so completely vulnerable to her and all she had to do to get the blood she could sense was sink her fangs deep into his throat.

Her fangs… speaking of which ached. She so wanted to bite him, but she just… couldn't… even with that strong scent. If she did then… well… she wasn't sure what would happen and it scared her.

"Yuki… what are you doing…?" His voice cut through her thoughts and she froze. Uh-oh.

XxXxX

TBC...


	9. Decisions, Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or it's characters and I make no profit off these writings.

A/N Okay... so as I post this it's 4:00 am! (insert happy tard face here) I took forever writing this. I know. And guys! No! Don't give up on a happy ending to VK! Don't give up on Hino. Look at all her other amazing manga. Those have happy endings. And there's already been so much tragedy in the manga, so the tragedy could have passed already. Think about it. Stay hopeful my friends. Stay hopeful. I still believe.

XxXxX

"Yuki… what are you doing…?" His voice cut through her thoughts and she froze. Uh-oh. He turned over onto his back and watched her carefully. "Did you hear me, Yuki? I asked what you were doing."

"Uhmmm…" She bit her lip nervously. "Nothing?"

"You're thirsty?" He sat up and reached out to touch her arm lightly, but stopped suddenly. Oh, right. He cut it off. He half wanted to slap himself for forgetting that.

"No… no…" She waved her hands in front of her quickly. "I'm not…"

"Are you sure?" Kaname asked, lips twitching into a faint smile. She reached forward and grabbed his hand gently, pressing a soft kiss to his palm.

"How are you going to handle-ah… get used to this?" She quickly corrected herself and felt bad immediately for poor use of words.

He stared at her silently for a few moments and then cracked up laughing. "Yuki… it will grow back I assure you."

"What…?" She watched his face and detect he was serious. "Well… sorry… I've never deliberately cut off any of my appendages to know that."

"Mmmm… this isn't the first time."

"Ah… what did you cut off last time? Or do I want to know?"

He only smiled and shook his head. "What exactly are you thinking?"

"Nothing…" She glanced out the window to her right. "I was thinking… I want to see my father. So… since we're only traveling lately… can we make a stop to see him? We're nearby."

"Yes, we can, but I also have a stop I must make as well."

"Where?" She asked, shifting forward to sit astride his lap and wrap his arms around his neck slowly, feeling her bloodlust acting up again. He looked really vulnerable right now and it was tempting. The fact that he only showed this side to her also added to it.

He didn't answer as she impulsively leaned forward and licked slowly along his pulse point; instead he closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side to give her room. At this point he was sure he had never craved her bite more than he did now. Her fangs lightly grazed him, but she stopped and he almost groaned audibly with disappointment.

"Kaname?"

Oh, right. Her question.

"Back to my town."

"What? You can't go back there."

"I'll sneak in the night. There is something I must get." He informed, with an expression that left no room for argument.

"Alright… just be careful."

"Yes, of course."

"And one more thing…" She said slowly. "No more cutting limbs off, please?"

"I'll do my best."

XxXxX

Winter began with the first flakes of snow falling during the night and by day the world outside was covered in sparkling white.

The three were off early and headed across town to get the horses that had been stored in the local stables outside town not too far from the inn. It was a bit of a long walk, especially last night when they were all tired after the fight that had occurred earlier and trying to stay awake to escape the bounty hunters.

Kaname sighed quietly, watching his breath fog in the cold air. The snow and cold reminded him of his far away past. Yuki and Zero talking behind him was only background noise as he faded melancholy and the white slowly turned to black around him in his memories of a woman from his past.

A soft dull thud brought him out of his thoughts and he came to a standstill at the icy cold feeling that collided with the back of his head and slipped down beneath the collar of his coat. The soft white snow contrasted sharply with his dark hair and coat. He slowly turned around to see the two frozen with snowballs in hand.

It seemed they had been having a war and accidentally hit him. He glanced from one to the other, waiting for one to say something, but there was only silence. Of course…. That was before Yuki smiled deviously and threw her snowball at him and hit him directly in the face.

He spit at the snow that clung around his mouth before speaking. "Troublesome girl."

Zero tossed his final one at Kaname as well and it only made the pureblood sigh quietly, before turning and continuing forward, but once again he stopped when he didn't hear them following.

"Come on, Zero. It's only a little farther and then we can rest." Yuki urged the young boy who had doubled over in exhaustion. Kaname turned around and grabbed Zero by the arm and pulled him up onto his back.

"Hey!" Zero argued against the pureblood, but he had just been through a lot and was still too weak to bother struggling.

"It is my fault you are weak, so it is my responsibility to carry you." Kaname replied simply and Yuki hid a smile behind her hand. He was lying and he was actually just being nice. She never thought she'd see it, in fact she expected his ways to remain that of a recluse.

"Kaname…" She said slowly. It melted her heart to see him being kind to the young hunter. He paused to glance at her and she kissed him briefly before walking ahead of them.

"Eww! Don't do that while I'm right here." Zero complained.

"Sorry, Zero!" Yuki called from far ahead of them. Kaname was a bit confused, but he said nothing and followed after her, trying to keep up.

XxXxX

After getting the horses and being on the road for a while they had come within sight of the town where it all started. She didn't like the idea at all, but Kaname insisted he get something left behind. The worst part had to be that he had insisted on going in alone.

The two of them waited for his return in silence.

The town was silent and the dim moonlight lit up the streets. It brought back the pain he felt when they so easily attempted to murder him. He made his way in silence up to his home on the hill and then around the back.

He stared at a spot near the rose garden and grabbed a shovel, before he started digging. It didn't take too long to hit the box buried in the dirt. He pulled it out of the ground and brushed dirt away from the covered and forced it open. He carefully pulled out the wrapped weapons from their hide away, frowning slightly at them as if they had said something painful to him.

Just as he was about to put them into the bag he brought he sensed a presence and grabbed the first weapon he could and sliced across the intruder quickly, which in turn vanished into dust.

Narrowing his eyes he stood and looked around carefully. A vampire here? This wasn't good. Even if they had betrayed him… he couldn't leave them to die here. The hunters would get here too late just like the last time.

He quickly gathered the weapons securely and ran back to where he had made Yuki and Zero wait. He was going to have to inform them of his decision to stay and defend this town against an attack. Surly this was it between the trio. They would have to go their own way; this was too dangerous for them to get involved in.

Yuki became a little anxious when she saw Kaname walking at a brisk pace towards them, his heart rate was slightly elevated and she wondered what had happened.

"Kaname?"

"You two have to go." He said first thing when he got to them, leaving the two confused and glancing at one another to see if either could make sense of the strange dark pureblood's words.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"I found a vampire scouting the town. It's obvious this place will be attacked just as that last town. So… I'm going to stay here and protect them. it's far too dangerous for you two to get involved."

"We're not leaving you." Zero said, speaking up for the first time, albeit nervously. Both vampires glanced at him in surprise.

"Zero's right. We've come this far together so we're not splitting up now just because there's something dangerous." Yuki added and Kaname sighed deeply.

"And I suppose that you'll also tell me I can't talk you out of it…?" Kaname asked and both nodded, leaving him to sigh again, but faintly smile at the fact that nobody had ever stayed by his side in this way before. "Very well."

"I'm only worried what they'd do to you." She said quietly. "They wanted you dead."

"Since that other pureblood is after us I had to go back for these." He reached over to the bag and brought out what he had come to dig up. "Zero, take this gun. It's better than what you have. It's called Bloody Rose… and the first anti-vampire weapon ever made."

"The first?" Zero furrowed his brow as he carefully took the weapon and weighed the heavy thing in his hand. "How could you possibly know that it's the first?"

Yuki stilled at Zero's words when she noticed the look on Kaname's face, that Zero hadn't noticed because he was busy investigating the weapon. Of course Zero didn't realize the weight of his words, how could he?

"That's because… I was the one who made it." He replied calmly and Zero quickly looked up at him as he grabbed another weapon that shocked his fingertips in objection to his touch. "Yuki, this one is yours. It's called Artemis and it will completely reject a vampire's touch unless you bend it to your own will. I believe you're strong enough to handle it."

He held out Artemis to her and she looked at it cynically, before very carefully grabbing it. The first touch shocked her and she dropped it to the ground and held her battered hand, glaring at the weapon and ignoring Kaname's slightly amused look as she forced herself to pick it back up. He was right about the will power thing. This weapon seemed to have a mind of its own, but now she was just determined to get the hang of this since he could even if it killed her.

It took her several tries, and painful tries at that, but she finally got the hang of it and was able to hold the weapon without it trying to murder her violently with shocking jolts. Zero was looking at her in amusement while Kaname had disappeared somewhere during the time she spent getting used to the weapon.

"Ah, hey where did Kaname run off to?"

"He said to meet him at the inn. You weren't paying attention?" Zero asked, smirking slightly.

"I… I had to pick this up!" She pouted slightly. "We better go after him before he cuts something off again."

"He shouldn't need to. He had a bunch of ammo already with the gun." He replied as they made their way to the inn. Both stopped in the door when they saw Kaname speaking with an older man.

"Hey! It's you!" Yuki smiled, happy to see the kind man again.

"Miss! It's so wonderful to see you two are alive and well!" He rushed over to shake her hand, smiling brightly. "Please, stay here the night as long as you all like."

"I truly appreciate it." Kaname said quietly.

"Milord it's the least I can do after all you've done for our people." He made his way back to the back of the counter. "Let me know if there is anything at all I can do for you."

"Tomorrow we'll inform the people of the attack. I hope it goes well." Kaname stated quietly, taking a few steps towards the stairs.

"Milord… I think they've already come to regret their choice. Some of them at least. One man's wife fell ill and died. If you had been there she'd have lived. I think everyone realized." The innkeeper set his hands on his book lightly.

"I wish that it did not have to be that way, but it is my hope that they listen and allow me to help them. I would hate to see anything happen to them." With that Kaname turned and went up the stairs, he didn't want to admit that he felt slight resentment towards the betrayal, but most of it was pain covered up.

With Kaname disappearing into the nice large room at the end of the hall, Yuki helped Zero pick the room across from it where he would be able to walk across and get them if needed. She would stay with Kaname and watch over him. She had a bad feeling after hearing the way his voice sounded and seeing the look on his face as he went up the stairs on his own to his room. It scared her a little to think what might be going through his head. Surly being here stirred up some old dark feelings that were most likely very painful to relieve.

She opened the door to the room, surprised it was unlocked, before going in and closing it behind her to give them privacy to speak.

"Kaname… are you alright?"

"Of course."

"Does it hurt to think about it?" She asked and that was the one he wouldn't reply to. "I'm sorry. Do you think they'll listen?"

"They have to. Either that or they suffer the same fate as the towns before them." He replied quietly, looking out the window at the town and at the cobblestone streets.

"What if they refuse you?"

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "To be honest… I haven't decided if I'll talk them out of it or not."

XxXxX

TBC...

A battle is coming soon. Doom, doom, doom.


	10. Prelude To War

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or it's characters and I make no profit off these writings.

A/N I've had this written for awhile actually, I just now got around to posting it. Is it sad I actually thought I did update this, but then realized I had forgotten to upload the chapter? X'D I am just really forgetful lately, but I've had a lot on my plate. Not to mention Vampire Knight is going to end on my birthday. How tragic. Tch. And I'm on the KaitoXYori ship somehow! Ugh. Must... write... a fanfic about them... read, read and ignore my author's notey rants.

XxXxX

"What if they refuse you?"

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "To be honest… I haven't decided if I'll talk them out of it or not."

Yuki didn't reply to his words, only watched his shadow move slightly as he made his way towards her and stopped only inches away.

"What…?" She asked uneasily and he furrowed his brow slightly, before shaking his head. He sensed something odd, yet in a way familiar and he couldn't quite make it out.

"Nothing. Sleep with me?" He switched subjects so quickly she hardly had time to process it. Or where that had even come from.

"What?!"

"Not like that." He replied, smirking slightly. "Perhaps, Yuki is more perverted than I am."

"You're not even really a pervert. Most of the time..." She muttered. There was worse than him, she wasn't sure why he claimed himself to be that way. With that thought in mind she nodded. "Okay. I'll stay with you."

"Thank you." He said sincerely. It seemed his attempts at humor and his request were hiding the real meaning behind it. He just didn't want to be alone and if she dared to guess it he was afraid of being alone right now. He stepped over to the bed and removed his dark coat where soft white snowflakes still lingered and contrasted sharply with the dark.

The bed was against the wall with the window opposite of it, the light would be troublesome in the morning for sure. She began to remove her coat as well and watched as he set his in the chair and then helped her out of hers and set it carefully there as well.

"Thank you, Kaname." She said and sat down on the bed. He stepped closer to her, somehow, something about her was really attracting him right now, like a vampiric version of catnip. It was very odd.

He nodded in acknowledgement to her words. "We'll finish this group of vampires off and then head off to see your father. Yuki… these vampires…"

"I… know. I suspected the same thing. I know we have to kill all of them." She replied uneasily. Still not too pleased with the prospect of killing, but these savages preyed on humans like cattle. She was so lost in those thoughts she didn't noticed him move closer until he was there. he pressed his lips to hers and she backed up until they were both on the bed, while he continued to kiss her she was lost in him for a while, but… it was an issue because she knew he was bothered and might just be seeking the comfort and while she wasn't perturbed by it she knew it probably wasn't suitable at this time to indulge him.

"Yuki…"

"If something's bothering you… instead of covering it up why don't you just tell me?" Yuki asked and he averted his eyes.

"I… still feel angry no matter how hard I try not to be. I don't want to be angry with them. They had every right to be afraid."

"It's only human to feel angry."

"I'm not a human."

"Deep down we are. We feel the same. We bleed the same. Isn't that human?"

"Animals bleed just as much as we."

"So they're more alike to us than we know, right?"

"Your sympathy surpasses my own." He stated and dropped onto his side with a sigh. He still moved close to her and rested near her. She didn't give him a reply, only slid her arms around him and held him closer. It was silent for a few moments before he nuzzled his nose into her neck, what was wrong with him? This was odd that he was at a loss for his usual amount of self control.

"What are you doing? It tickles." She tried to duck away, but he gathered her in his arms and didn't let go, continuing what he was doing. "Kaname!" She ducked under his chin so he had no room to keep torturing her. He shifted against her and it didn't seem he wanted to stop what he was doing, but if it was bothering her he would.

"I can't help myself. Your blood smells so good right now."

"It doesn't at other times?" She asked skeptically, struggling to keep him away, although in a way it was only halfhearted since it was only tickling and not hurting, but he proved to be much stronger than she was.

"It does, but not like this." He answered, shifitng and nuzzling against her again and she couldn't help but start giggling at how much it tickled the way he was doing it.

"Then just drink and stop tickling me." She replied and pushed at his face, but he pushed past her and nuzzled back against her again. He was really being troublesome for her right now. It was odd, he wasn't usually so open like this and she couldn't figure out why he was being so... well... it was slightly irritating, but also at the same time it was funny.

"Mmm. Not until you drink mine. It's unfair if I only take from you." Kaname informed and she rolled her eyes, before turning over so her back was too him, but it didn't seem to phase him as he simply snuggled against her back and held her closer to him. She relaxed against his warmth. He was very warm and comfortable to rest against.

XxXxX

That next morning Yuki woke up with the warmth of the sun coming through the window and landing on her. She didn't recall falling asleep, but she also noticed she was alone. That was odd. She thought he might stay until she awoke, but then again he had work to do to prepare for telling the humans. She shifted slightly and noticed a sharp cramping pain in her side and gasped quietly, turning over and curling into a ball. That really hurt. She held her breath for a few minutes and finally mustered enough courage to sit up and that was when she noticed the cursed spot on the clean white sheets. Of all the times this could have happened to her… it had to happen now? On the verge of a vampire attack? And…

"Oh, no!" Everything she had in her bag was lost in the fire. This wasn't good at all; she couldn't get up and move around in this condition. Worst came to worst when the door opened and Kaname walked in and stopped the second he entered the room.

"Yuki…" He closed the door behind him and quickly moved towards her. "Are you hurt? You hurt yourself somehow?"

"No." She shook her head quickly.

"I smell the blood… where are you hurt? Let me see."

"No, Kaname I'm not hurt. Please just stay there." She held her hands up in a futile effort to stop him from coming any closer.

"But I can smell the-… oh. Oh I see." He stopped mid-step and glanced down.

"Shut up." She muttered miserably and pulled her knees up to her chest. "I… lost everything in the fire so I don't have anything for it."

"I'll get something for you. Stay here… don't go outside at all." Kaname urged and she glared at him.

"Like I would." She retorted and he half smiled at her and quickly left the room to gather what she needed. How embarrassing.

He closed the door behind him and stopped for a moment, before smiling and rubbing his chin lightly in thought. "Je ne sais quoi."

Zero had just walked out the door and the two stared at one another surprised. "What are you talking about? I came out since I smelled the…" He paused and made a disgusted face. "blood."

"It's nothing. I assure you." He stepped away from the door, floorboards creaking under his weight, before Zero's next words stopped him.

"What did you say a minute ago?"

"What? Je ne sais quoi?"

"Yeah. That. It's… Yuki you mean right?"

"Yes." He actually turned around to look at the young boy again. "How do you know what I said?"

"Well… my mother and father insisted on my… brother and I taking classes in other languages if we were going to be vampire hunters." Zero replied and Kaname nodded, about to walk away. "Ah, Kaname! I… I want to help and put a stop to these vampires."

"I know you will. I'm counting on it." He started forward again. "Don't get close to me. I'm nothing but a liar and an untrustworthy person. It's best for the both of you to stay far away."

"I really… hated you at first… and I still hate you a little bit, but… all I know for sure is that you haven't done anything really bad yet." Zero frowned a bit. "But… whatever you did… I saw some of your memories. You lost someone too."

"You saw? If that's the case your strength exceeds my expectations."

"You're wrong. You're counting on me to protect her since I don't want harm to come to her either. You think that you're manipulating me, but if I didn't want to do it, then I could easily leave and be free of that. So you're not manipulating me. I'm doing this all of my own free will." He clenched his fists. He wanted to hate this vampire, but after everything he had seen he couldn't fully hate him. Kaname had felt the same exact agony losing some woman that he had felt when he lost his family.

"Think what you will." Kaname shrugged and walked downstairs.

XxXxX

He stood silent for some time in the darkened corner of the inn, gathering strength to face these humans once more. Coldness seeped into his heart and constricted it with ice, freezing him down to the very core of his being, then slowly spreading through his veins and to the tips of his fingers. He was cold. Ice cold and shaking slightly with the fear of facing those who had hurt him so badly, not because he feared what they could do, but because he feared what they would say. For the hurtful words they might express could pierce him deeper than any blade.

After taking a deep breath he finally stood up and made his way to the door and the confused crowd that the innkeeper Casimir had summoned. He pushed the door open quietly and the talking crowd was suddenly silent. All eyes were on him.

He had the worst feelings about this, but then again what could he do? Not much. He looked down, he shouldn't feel ashamed in front of these people… he hadn't really done anything wrong. Yuki assured him of that, so he had to believe her.

"I am sure as Casimir has told you all, you are in great danger… there are creatures like me… coming here… and they unlike myself _want_ to kill all of you." Kaname started uneasily, a few people still looked bitter towards him. He suddenly felt a warm presence beside him and glanced over as Yuki stepped out and held his hand. He was surprised; he didn't expect her to come out while not feeling well. He swallowed hard and felt her gently squeeze his hand in reassurance. "I'm… here to ask you all to let me protect you… and to teach you to protect yourselves… as my last lesson to you all."

"How can we trust a beast?!" One man spoke up, the instigator of the original betrayal. Kaname could see it in the man's eyes he was seeking to do it again. "We need to kill it for real this time!"

Kaname looked down for a moment, but before he could speak Zero ran out in front of him and held his arms out protectively in front of him, surprising the dark pureblood.

"I won't let any of you do that since he saved my life! I would have died if he hadn't! Kaname isn't a bad vampire." Zero said firmly and Yuki smiled at him. Kaname gently reached forward and slid his arm around the boy's chest, pulling him back close to him where he was safe, but just in case Zero held onto his arm so Kaname couldn't push him out of the way of protecting him.

"Zero is right. After everything he did for you… you betray him? He didn't do anything wrong except try to stay alive and protect the people he cared about. All of you! And he's still trying! Do you truly feel no remorse?" Yuki asked.

There was silence from the previously angry crowd as it really sunk in, they expected he had come back for revenge, but that wasn't the case at all.

"We won't have long to train for the upcoming attack." Kaname stated softly. "So will you allow me a second chance? Let me help you?"

A man stepped forward quickly. "No… please give _us_ the second chance…"

"Are you kidding?! Let this thing back after we finally drove it off!?" The instigator scoffed, but everyone else only stared at him. They were against him and he stared back in disbelief.

"My wife died before you chased Kaname-sama away!" Another cried in angry.

Kaname abruptly shoved both Zero and Yuki behind him just in case as he stepped forward. "Now isn't the time to fight amongst yourselves. You'll all die if we don't work together to stop the coming attack. We should start right away… so everyone strong enough to fight should join me at the town hall. Please have the elderly and the children go to my mansion." He watched as they obeyed his orders and was glad this town wouldn't be drowned in its own blood. "Zero, since you were a hunter and born of hunter parents, I'd like your help in this matter."

"I'll do my best…" Zero said and Kaname set his hand on the boy's head, lightly ruffling his hair.

"Good boy."

Both Zero and Yuki looked shocked after Kaname's affections before he walked off into the inn to prepare a course of action. She followed after him and watched him actually jog up the stairs with a bit of a flare. It struck her suddenly… that Kaname was happy. He really had missed these people, he wanted to care for them, and he wanted to take care of them.

Yuki looked down. What had she been thinking in the first place? This place, this town was where Kaname was happiest. Now that they accepted him for what he was after realizing there mistake, who was she to take him away from his people? She realized now just how selfish she was being. If she really loved him she was going to have to let him go. Kaname belonged here with his people and she belonged home with her father. She would tell him her decision to go back alone after the battle passed over and it was safe again.

XxXxX

TBC...

Yuki thinks of leaving Kaname?! The battle is coming up and a certain uninvited guest decided to show up to the battle. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Thanks for reading God bless and leave a review.


	11. The Battle Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or it's characters and I make no profit off these writings.

A/N: This took me WAAYYY to long, but I'm baby sitting my nephews over the summer so I haven't had the time to write. Especially when they stare over your shoulder wanting to know what you're doing and why you're trying to ignore their talking about video games.

XxXxX

During the next hour everyone was assembled and Zero was off preparing to help some of the humans learn some hunter technics while Kaname was gathering his notes on how he would prepare everyone for the coming battle. He knew they would need weapons, but it was going to be hard to go back and forge them. Troublesome really if he thought about the feelings it would stir up. He was busy so he hardly noticed the door open.

"Yuki…" He drawled softly. "You need something?"

"I wanted to say something." She told him, watching the look on his face as he turned around quickly, but in the process of his rush he dropped all his papers. He twitched slightly, but kneeled down to gather them all back up and she moved to help. After long debate she thought she might only get in his way if she stayed, so she should probably go now to avoid it. Her hands stopped on a burnt piece of paper, the same ones he had in the makeshift lab he built. "What are all these calculations?"

He looked up from gathering a large pile of papers from the floor and folded them under his arm, before taking the paper she had and staring at it in silence for a few moments, it looked as if his mind was clicking with several thousand thoughts.

"I was trying to create a substitute for blood." Kaname replied calmly and set that paper back on the desk, it wasn't needed for this training. "I will have to start from scratch for Zero's sake. He'll need it since I turned him. I did almost have it before it was destroyed, but it matters not at the moment."

"Kaname…"

"If you are not feeling well it would be best if you were to rest for a while." He put all his papers into a folder and tucked it under his arm, before giving her a brief kiss that shocked her. "I'll be back later and take care of anything you need until you feel better."

"But… I… Kaname!" She only stared after him as he quickly walked out. He was making this a lot harder than it needed to be. If he wasn't being so sweet then it would be a LOT easier to say what she knew would break his heart in a way, but he would come to understand it was a lot better this way. He would be happier, because he could not just leave his people and come live with her.

On the walk out Kaname paused at the door and glanced up the stairs. Why was she acting so oddly? Was there something wrong? His hand slid over the doorframe as he thought about going back to ask what was wrong. No. It had to wait no matter how much he wanted to know, they wouldn't wait for him to train them and there was no time to wait even if they would.

His hand slid down the door frame slowly and he was about to take a step that would put him outside, but he stopped once more. It would only take a moment. He turned around and went back up to the door and knocked. The door opened right away and she seemed surprised to see him.

"Kaname? Did you forget something?"

"No, I just…" He stepped forward abruptly and her hands went straight to his chest, to push him away or stop him from coming in he wasn't sure. "Is something the matter?"

Her eyes widened at his words and her hands slowly slid down to settle on his stomach as she looked down at the floorboards. She couldn't face him with this right now, not when he looked the way he did at this moment.

"No." She answered.

"Yuki…" Kaname set his papers aside on the nearest stand and then slid his hands over hers and held them in an effort to make her feel more comfortable to answer him. "Something is wrong. Tell me."

"There's nothing wrong." She turned away and tried to back up and escape him, but instead of saying anything farther he picked her up and backed her to the bed where he dropped her carefully and leaned over her in a way that left no escape.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Yuki…" His tone became warning as he leaned down so close to her, his nose brushed against hers. "If something is wrong, tell me."

"I'm leaving." She finally said abruptly.

"What?" He was so shocked and stunned that she shoved him over onto his side easily as she escaped from beneath him. "What do you mean leaving? Leaving to where? And why?"

"I want to go back to my home. I miss it and Kaname you can't come with me, because you belong here at your home."

"I'm not going away from you." Kaname sat up and gave her a look that clearly stated he thought she was imprudent.

"Kaname, I miss my father and you can't leave this place. They need you here. They need you more than I do."

"This isn't about this place or anyone needing me. Yuki I only want you." He told her firmly as he stood up to walk towards her, but she countered by taking a step back. "You want to get rid of me?"

"I want you to stay here."

"Then kill me." He shot back and she glared at him in response.

"That's stupid, Kaname. Why would I do that?" She asked him with clear irritation and exasperation of his stubbornness and his unwillingness to just let her go.

"Because I would rather die than live a single day without you by my side."

"You're insane."

"Doesn't love make you that way? It's what you taught me."

She sighed. "It isn't-"

"Don't tell me this isn't love." He said and stepped forward abruptly before she could move and slammed her against the wall. "I won't let you do this."

Her breathing picked up in a mixture of fear and warmth at the position he put her in by caging her against the wall.

"You will, I know you aren't going to lock me up and keeping me away from my family." Yuki pushed at his chest, but he didn't budge a single inch and instead bared his fangs.

"Watch me."

A loud crack echoed throughout the small room as her hand made contact with his face, the force of the blow turning his head to one side. He inhaled deeply, it didn't hurt because of the force or any physical reason, it hurt inside of his heart and it intensified the pain of such a small, yet very significant act.

"I told you we're not doing this!"

"I said that we are." He retorted and grabbed her struggling form and pulled her straight back with him and this time he pinned her under him on the bed with force where she couldn't move or hit him. His lips crashed against hers and she struggled against him to no avail.

She clenched her fists, which were held at the wrist by his hands above her head and being the much older one of the pair he was much stronger than she was. Not to mention the fact that he was also a male and much bigger and stronger given that fact in the first place.

"Who are you really running from, Yuki? Is it me… or you?" He asked, lips grazing hers with each word and syllable he spoke in that slow silken voice of his. Instead of waiting for an answer he licked along her lips slowly, tasting something that was very distinctly her.

At that she attempted to bite him and he tucked his tongue away back in the safety of his mouth where she wasn't able to nip at him just in the nick of time and raised an eyebrow at her. If she thought that would stop him she was wrong, he pressed his lips back against hers and continued kissing her and… she did successfully bite him this time, which drew his blood.

Kaname's blood… she froze at the taste of it and licked her lips to attempt to taste more of it before she even realized she had done it. It was thick and warm and tasted conspicuously like honey and a faint spice she couldn't quite place, but knew she recognized from somewhere, somehow. This time it was her licking at his lips to get a better taste, even if she had no idea what she was really doing. She hadn't meant for that to happen when she bit him, but now it was too late to turn back and he gladly leaned down and kissed her again, smearing more of his blood along her lips and tongue. It didn't bleed a lot, but it was enough to know she wanted more of it.

"Mmm. Yuki." He breathed, kissing her deeper and releasing her hands, that instead of pushing him away went around his shoulders and into his hair, pulling him closer for a better taste. He himself hadn't expected this outcome, but he wasn't unhappy with it at all. "Bite me."

She was hesitant at his words, even if her blood lust had escaped her control just seconds ago, but now after having that small taste she wasn't so sure she could fight it and not bite him. He wanted it so bad; he was on the verge of begging her to bite him for whatever reason. Her hand slid lower and her fingers slid along the place she might bite and he made a noise, before kissing her once more.

There was a quiet click and the door to the room opened, startling everyone that was now suddenly involved and Yuki quickly jerked back away from Kaname, consequently bringing her knee up and kneeing him where it counted. Kaname gritted his fangs at the sudden pain.

"I… was… just coming to get you guys…" Zero said slowly, awkwardly. "I'm just… gonna go now…" He took the chance to run away quickly, not wanting to witness anything more than he just had.

"Ah… I'm sorry." Yuki apologized quickly.

"Yes… I'll be right there…" Kaname replied, but his voice sounded slightly off.

"I'm really sorry, Kaname." She whispered again and he shook his head, forcing himself to get up off the bed and make his way to the door.

"It isn't a problem, Yuki."

"You're acting weird again."

"Me? You're the one acting strangely." He hesitated, before going back to her and pressed another kiss to her lips, long and lingering and it shocked her completely. She didn't understand him at all when he acted this way. He was stalling his work just to be here with her like this. "I love you."

"Kaname…?"

"Be a good girl and stay here until you start feeling better." He ordered her, before turning and leaving for real this time. No more waiting or stalling, he had work to do.

XxXxX

Time was strained to teach the villagers how to defend themselves; they were low on resources and skills. Kaname was concerned with it, but he was prepared to do whatever it took to protect them. At some point Yuki returned to help them in any way that she could, though Kaname tried not to involve her and Zero, he was left with no other choice.

They would refuse to back down and argue with him and he had no time to argue so he walked away and let them do as he pleased. It was a hollow victory for the two, but they were glad they could at least do something. He trained the people and he trained them very hard, without the chance of weakness, as he had done this before many times.

During the night Kaname had taken a short break and spent time with his horse. He suspected that tomorrow would be the day. There wouldn't be much time. He sighed quietly, he supposed it was already tomorrow, considering it was midnight.

"Kaname?" Zero asked, walking forward with a brush and an apple. It seemed he was there for Lily to take care of her as well. "I thought Yuki was the only thing you cared about."

"I do, but things like this make me feel a little more human."

"Brushing a horse makes you feel human?" Zero wanted to laugh, but he didn't. "You're selfish you know that?"

"Yes. I'm aware and I know how it sounds." Kaname stated, setting a hand on the horse's neck and patting him lightly in a small show of affection that made Zero almost think he was lying, but Kaname's tone was too hard to read, so he couldn't tell. "They're going to move at night…"

"But the villagers won't be able to see in the dark…"

"Exactly."

"What do we do then?"

"We'll need a lot of fire and they will need to sleep during the daylight hours." He replied. "It hasn't snowed here yet, but I have the feeling it will soon. Hopefully that won't happen during the fight. It will make it harder on them."

They stood there in silence for quite some time, brushing the horses and paying most attention to them, rather than each other. They may not quite get along, but they didn't hate each other either at this point.

"Kaname… I… never really said thanks for saving my life and helping me when you didn't have to. So… thanks for… ahhh… everything…" Zero stated uneasily.

"Why would you thank me for turning you into a blood thirsty beast? You can hate me if you want. It's fine."

"I don't want to hate you… just… I don't know alright!" He grouched and Kaname's lips turned up into a half smile, it was clear to Zero that this damn vampire had the nerve to find this funny. He patted Zero's head lightly.

"It's alright. You don't have to try so hard. I understand." Kaname reached into his pocket and pulled a syringe and bottle. "This is enough to tranquilize a vampire. Do not risk your life for it, but attempt to take one of these vampires alive."

"Alright, I'll try."

"Please refrain from risking your life."

"Don't worry, I know how to handle myself."

"Rest while you can. This will not be at all pleasant."

"Yeah… I know…" Zero replied quietly. "Do you think… my parents would be proud of me?"

"I am sure they would be very proud of you." The moment he finished his sentence he felt Zero turn towards him and hug him, though at his short height it was more his leg, but he was startled by the affection. He couldn't quite comprehend it. Of course Yuki hugged him and they were close, but that was something completely different. He glanced down at the small vulnerable boy and though in a way he found it slightly cute, he felt sorry for Zero because he was so vulnerable. What a pity to be so small and defenseless against the world.

His hand slowly lowered to set on top of Zero's head lightly. He wasn't quite sure how to take care of such small creatures that seemed too innocent to exist in such a blood stained world. Zero might be a hunter, but he was still only just a young boy. He inwardly sighed, how could he possibly put this small boy through this war?

XxXxX

"You have them?" Kaname asked the old man in a blue uniform and said man nodded. "Very well. Your pay has already been transferred to your accountant."

"Thank you, sir. Don't know what you need it for, but if anyone asks, you didn't get it from me." He told him sternly.

Later that day Kaname would reveal to them what he had managed to get ahold of, but now he had things that needed to be finished still. From this point, guard duty was up to Zero and Yuki, as they trained the villagers.

"No, no, that wasn't what I meant." Yuki defended abruptly.

"It is! That's disturbing. I don't want to hear anymore!"

"No! We didn't do anything like that!"

"I saw it when I walked in. Just please lock the door from now on! That's all I asked." Zero yelled, hiding his face in embarrassment. He hadn't meant to recall that, he just wanted to ask they keep the door locked. It was as bad as walking in on his parents.

Yuki glanced over and noticed several people had heard everything, now it just made it worse for her because there was no doubt they were going to spread the rumor all over. She dropped to sit down on the hillside overlooking the village and covered her face with her hands, but it was all too frightening to even ask why this happened to her, so she wouldn't.

"What is that?" Zero asked slowly, making an odd face at the sight before him. Yuki glanced up and noticed Kaname with several men and horses carrying heavy boxes up the hill.

"You'll soon see." Kaname replied, he stopped and pointed to several places as he walked which in those places the men placed the boxes. Once they were in place Kaname made his way back to the firstly placed box. "I'll show you now."

One of the men were about to pry the box open with a crowbar, but Kaname grasped the edge and pulled it open with ease, which made the man with the crowbar gap and stare between the box and his hands. He shrugged and tossed it behind him, seeing no need for it.

Zero stepped forward to investigate the machine inside the box.

"It's something new. A Gatling gun I believe the man called it. Should they push back and come this far, these will be waiting, though I don't intend on letting them get quite this far mind you." Kaname stated, still clearly in thought.

"I've never seen anything like it before." Zero said, somewhat in awe at this new toy, while Yuki simply didn't see all the interest over weapons.

"You see… this weapon… it may just be enough to tear through level E's very easily. Though a pureblood is another matter entirely… Zero you should test it out on me."

"Kaname!" Yuki scolded him and he simply raised an eyebrow at her in response.

"What?" Kaname asked as if it weren't a big deal at all. "It isn't going to kill me."

"It's stupid to hurt yourself regardless!" She shot back and he took a step towards her, if she hadn't been trying to win the staring contest between them she'd have missed the slight twitch of his lips as he repressed a smirk.

"Okay, I won't. On one condition."

"No, way! Not the conditions."

"Wait, who said I agreed to shooting you?" Zero asked in the background, though he had the feeling he'd gone unheard. In the background the man that'd thrown the crowbar was currently going unnoticed trying to open one of the boxes with his bare hands and very unsuccessfully at that.

"If you'd drink from me…" Kaname stated, stepping closer and she glared at him in response.

"Kaname! Sush!" She flushed at his words in front of everyone.

"Ewww…. Stop it…" Zero cut in, making a disgusted face. "I don't want to hear this! Please be quiet now… too many disturbing images already!"

Instead of being worried or his normally stoic self he actually smiled humorously at her. Her face changed to surprise that he smiled that way. She had never seen that kind of a smile on his face before and wondered why he hid it, because it was nice to see.

"Alright. If you say so I won't. Open the rest and prepare them." He laughed quietly and walked away to attend other business. The man that had earlier thrown the crowbar made an irritated face and went to retrieve it.

"Kaname?"

"Yes?"

"Please smile and laugh more often." She requested quietly.

"If you insist." He smiled to himself, as he wasn't facing her at the moment and waved a hand before heading off.

"Smile more? Kinda creepy when he smiles, then it seems like he's planning something evil." Zero stated once Kaname had gone.

"It is not. Besides… smiling is good for you."

"Tch. Sure it is."

XxXxX

The construction on turning the town into a fortress had been successful, there hadn't been much time to train, but in a short time, Kaname believed they were as ready as they could ever be and they would hold off until the group of hunters tracking the level E's arrived. It was all he could hope for, because he knew that alone and without weapons they couldn't harm them very well.

The only light now was fire the large fire burning near the wall as a sort of spot light. He could see perfectly fine, but he knew that they couldn't.

"Milord!" A man arrived at full gallop on his grey horse towards them, the color easier to see in the dark, almost surreal. "The west side! They're coming from the west!"

"Gathered the rest of the men that have fast horses and meet me there, don't directly engage, only use quick ride by attacks, speed is your driving force, without it you die." He quickly mounted his own horse that waited at the ready. "Zero, come with me."

"Is this it?" Zero asked him while mounting up as well, finding his Lily getting nervous at the presence of so many vampires.

"Yes." Kaname replied as Zero made his way beside him. "Zero… these vampires… they're the same ones that killed your family and attacked your town."

Zero's eyes widened and realization hit, then anger. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I couldn't have you getting out of control. You needed a level head. You still do, but I know once you get there you'll find out for yourself. Don't lose your cool. Let's go!"

Kaname didn't give Zero a chance to reply as he spurred his horse into action. The ride seemed longer than it actually was, it seemed it took far too long to get there, but once they arrived it was chaos, villagers were randomly firing their weapons about into the dark in blind panic.

Zero froze momentarily, not sure what to do and regardless of not wanting fear, he felt it. He couldn't stop it from invading his heart. Kaname however kept going and leapt his horse right over the wall, but fear or not, Zero wouldn't be outdone by that pureblood and he wouldn't let any vampires get away after what they had done, so he pushed forward and followed right after.

He watched as Kaname drew the anti-vampire weapon at his side, he heard the hissing sound of the pureblood's flesh being burned as the weapon tried to reject his touch and it made Zero wince as he could only imagine how badly it burned.

XxXxX

Yuki sighed and paced back and forth, Kaname had forced her to stay behind and make sure nothing happened to the children, if not for protecting children she'd have run off and joined the battle, but he absolutely refused to let her fight because he thought she'd get hurt.

At that point she heard a faint creaking sound from above and she frowned. She watched as a little dust fell from between the cracks of the floorboards from upstairs. She quickly settled her hand on the weapon Kaname gave to her and headed up the stairs. It was spooky and dark and damned if she wasn't still afraid of ghosts regardless of being a pureblood.

She glanced around the staircase and started slowly up each step, ascending into the darkness that lead up to the second floor. She glanced down the long old hallway and silently cursed Kaname for having to choose such a creepy living space; he hadn't even put candles of any sort down the hall. It left her to walk all the way down in pitch black, where she stopped at the first door and opened it, searching for whatever she had previously heard.

It was completely clear and there was nothing, save for a few pieces of furniture with old white sheets tossed over them. She sighed deeply and stared at them, great. He even went that far to make it even creepier. She closed the door and went across to the other side, now checking this room, but it was the same as the other.

She went door to door all the way down the hallway, but she heard another creak and stopped mid-step, waiting in silence and she heard it again. That meant it hadn't been her to make the noise and there was somebody else up here. She went to the last door and took a breath before opening it and suddenly a high pitched scream echoed across the mansion.

"Gah! What are you three doing up here in this creep place?" Yuki asked the children she saw that were cowering in fear.

"We were playing hide and seek, but then it got too dark and we couldn't see to get out…" One boy responded in fear.

"You have to go downstairs, just walk right past me and go straight to the stairs." She told them sternly and the three quickly got up and shuffled out single file from the room. Yuki sighed deeply, of course it was just the kids, what had she expected?

Although, just as she was about to leave the room she heard another sound, but unlike last time she knew it wasn't a child, she sensed a dark hungry presence and a growling hiss behind her. She took a deep breath. Not good.

XxXxX

"Push them back!" Kaname ordered to the riders that had followed them and, listened to the hard thud and crash as horses slammed into bodies of level E's at full speed. This was organized, was what he had soon come to realize, and there had to be a higher level vampire leading them. There was no more doubt.

"Kaname! There's more on the left flank!" Zero shouted and Kaname nodded, he would take care of the left flank.

"Take my position and over see, I will tend to it!" He quickly forced his horse to sprint faster towards the left flank, that was one position he couldn't afford to lose or the entire west wall would be lost. It had been easier to kill them than he had thought. These level E's were entirely mad and nothing more than lost animals, though he couldn't feel sorry for them sadly.

But he didn't know that suppressing the left flank was organized, it was planned. He should have known, he should have foreseen it, but he didn't until it was too late. A figure watched him from a position in a high tree.

"There he is… the prey has fallen into my trap just as I planned."

"And… Rido… what is your plan? You've stirred another pureblood."

"Originally… I wanted to feed my followers, but it worked out so much better than that. Who knew that pureblood I hunted would be here. I'll kill him and collect the bounty I tried for earlier… but also… he has something I want… and I'll use him to get it." Rido informed the level B bounty hunter directly behind him as he reached into his pocket for a bullet.

"That isn't a weapon that can kill him, why use it?"

"No it's not, but if I aim it just right…" Rido replied, smearing some green past from a tube onto the bullet and leading it into his rifle.

Down below in the midst of it all Kaname felt his hair stand on end, he was about to move but it was far too late for that because he heard a sharp crack and felt the searing pain in the back of his skull that couldn't compare to any he had ever felt before.

A hand reached up to touch the back of his head and he felt the injury, beneath the dripping blood he felt where his skull was cracked and the bullet had entered. He growled quietly and pressed a hand over his eyes. It didn't exit? No, that wasn't good. It was a searing headache that wasn't going away and his powers were trying to heal around the bullet, it'd already been sealed in there he had healed far too fast to stop it. A wave of dizziness hit him and he soon wavered and fell from his horse.

"Kaname!" Zero called and he dropped to his knees, unable to fight whatever was going on in his head as he had never imagined his healing would be his downfall.

"Go back… Go back! Take them back!" He forced himself to his feet and started forward, baring his fangs in a commanding way as he held a hand over his eyes to prevent his swimming vision from causing too much trouble. "Fall back to our last defense… I've under estimated…" His words were lost on him, what to say? How to form some kind of word.

"Not without you!"

"GO!" He snarled and held his head, it kept trying to heal over and over each time the bullet moved, but it was only making it worse. His common sense slowly blacked out and left him with nothing.

Zero sensed the insanity surrounded the pureblood and knew he couldn't fight him on his own, so he quickly did as ask and forced everyone to fall back along with him. "Hurry up!" He quickly rode forward and all the way to the mansion on the hill. He had to get Yuki. He had to get her and have her help him get Kaname back.

He barely waited for his horse to stop and jumped off, running straight into the mansion, he caught when he stepped through the front door and stirred up a pile of dust and realized that the vampires had been in here. Panic struck him. What would he do if they were both gone?

"Yuki!" He yelled and ran into the main room, finding more and more dust piles. He froze when he saw glass shards amongst the dust and dropped to his knees. "Oh, no… not you… Yuki…" No… it was all over… everyone was gone… he was alone again after having made the slightest attachments… and they would all die here. He felt tears starting to prick at his eyes as he picked up the dust and mixed glass shards on the floor.

"Zero?"

"What do you wan-" He gasped and quickly glanced behind him. "Yuki! You're alive!"

"Yeah… they attacked and I had to kill them all to protect the children." She stated uneasily, not happy with having killed, but then she noticed Zero there on the floor and understood. "Oh! Ah… that's just glass from one of the candle holders! I accidentally knocked it over while fighting… good thing there was no fire in it."

Zero sighed in relief and ran to hug her despite himself. "They got him… Yuki I don't know what to do."

"What?"

"They got Kaname… they did something to him… he wasn't right."

"He's… he's hurt? We have to go get him then!" She quickly tried to go to the door but Zero clung to her and held her there.

"You can't… he isn't normal. He… was acting like a level E. They did something to him. I could sense it. We have to wait until morning to look for him. We have to protect the villagers." He tried to do anything to keep her from going out right now when it was so dangerous.

Yuki glanced at the children shivering in the corner and sighed. Nobody else could protect them like they could. Nobody else had anti-vampire weapons. "You're right… he wouldn't want us to let them down… but tomorrow… we have to go and look for him. I won't wait any longer than that."

"Alright."

XxXxX

It had been a very, very long night of fighting and waiting and finally the sun had begun to rise and the level E's retreated to hide in dark shelter. That was when they had to quickly make their move and search for Kaname before it got dark again and they had to find him in a hurry, because a night of fighting they all needed rest.

"This area was the last place I saw him…" Zero said quietly, but suddenly both went silent and paused at the sound they heard; a sickening, snapping, gnawing sound. Zero made a face as the vampire he had thought acted so proper was holding down a level E that had tried to escape and literally ripping it apart for flesh and blood.

"Zero… go back." Yuki whispered to him.

"But I-"

"Go. You can't take him on. Not like this."

"I'll come back with help." Zero stated and quickly turned and ran the other way, leaving her to approach the disturbing scene.

"Kaname?" That small sound of her voice interrupted him and he glanced at her slowly, eyes a smoldering red and a face covered in blood. It was deeply upsetting to see what had become of him, a previously gentle man that wanted nothing to do with drinking blood. He slowly stood up and tilted his head to the side oddly, before he stepped forward and she couldn't do anything but start to back up and the second he spotted her backing up and picked up his pace into a sprint and she felt and heard her back slamming against a tree so hard that she knew if she were human he'd have killed her. "Kaname stop! This isn't you!" She shoved her hand against his face in order to keep him front ripping her throat out.

He didn't give her a response, he was only intent on killing her and at this point if she couldn't get him to reply or calm down she wasn't quite sure how to help him or fix whatever had been done to him to make him act in this manner.

"Kaname… please, please stop this." She begged, but still no avail and she couldn't hold back his strength for long. No. There was no other choice, maybe if he did get her blood he would remember something or calm down or stop this insanity, so she let go of him and gasped in absolute pain and his fangs sank into her throat upon letting him go.

He drank deeply from her, but she found it didn't seem like it was making that big a difference. Perhaps he was a bit calmer, but probably only because he finally had his fangs buried in her throat and had access to what he wanted most. She reached up and grabbed a fistful of his hair, trying to pull him away or stall him, but that was useless. In the end he proved too strong. He pressed fully against her and gathered her up against him, he was desperately after something and she only realized it when he roughly ground his hips against her and she winced. _Great that isn't good_. That was the only thing her blood had really stirred up. No pun intended.

She huffed and dug her fingernails into his skull and he snarled against her, but he wasn't going to stop and it left her with no other choice, because her vision was starting to go black around the corners from some much blood loss.

"Kaname… I'm so sorry…" She jabbed Artemis right into his gut and the shocking jolt affected him so much more because he didn't even have the mind to think to suppress or ignore the electric shock it gave him. She held it against him and pushed him back and successfully managed to knock him onto his back, twitching slightly from being electrocuted so crudely. She inhaled deeply and raised Artemis and swung it as hard as she possibly could into the side of his head and knocked his lights out. Being sure she had knocked him unconscious she kneeled beside him and stroked his cheek lightly. "I'm really sorry… but I had to. We'll find a way to fix whatever they did to you. I promise."

"Yuki!" Zero arrived with several other men, but he found he was a bit too late.

"We're going to have to take him back and tie him up… you were right… they did something to him."

XxXxX

TBC...

A/N Ah, yes. The unexpected turn. Rido what have you done? D: Uh, next chapter will be more fighting and and strange development on Yuki's part and chairman Cross shall make his debut!


End file.
